


Wish Upon a Soul

by Lunalove21



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Adult Frisk (Undertale), Character Death, Determination (Undertale), F/F, F/M, Female Frisk (Undertale), Frisk makes a wish, Humans Reincarnate, M/M, Original Character(s), Post-War, Pre-War, Sans (Undertale) Remembers Resets, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Soulmates, Tags May Change, Temporary Character Death, Undertale Saves and Resets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2020-12-02 02:37:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 14
Words: 23,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20972969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunalove21/pseuds/Lunalove21
Summary: The human soul, a powerful thing that with enough determination can change time itself. Long ago the monsters were all to die off, but a wish changed their fate, now 1,000 years later monsters are forgotten. Still trapped in what is dubbed the Forbidden Mountain.Frisk is a 20-year-old who has lived in Ebbot all her life, she has always felt drawn to the mysterious mountain outside of town as if her soul was calling her there. When she decides to take the journey she finds more then she bargained for.





	1. So it begins

**Author's Note:**

> This is a new story that has nothing to do with my other one.  
Soulmates are a thing in this, humans and monsters have different ways of finding soulmates. Humans dream of their soulmates and their past life with them. Monsters had a red string of fate that shows up when one of them sees the soul of the other. Monsters also receive sympathy marks when their soulmate is injured. Humans, on the other hand, feel the pain of their soulmate for the same reason.  
That's enough for now, on to the story!

She shivered in the night air, her ball gown failing to keep the chill away. She should go inside, back to the celebration. It was her party after all. Frisk couldn't go back, something kept her drawn to the balcony overlooking the garden. Strange flowers cast a blue glow, making it look like another world. She shivered again as the breeze picked up, wondering once more why she felt so drawn to this spot. Her eyes wandered back to the doors, she could see people dancing and laughing, but she couldn't join them, not yet. Her mind was lost in thought, debating whether to give up on this silly feeling and return to the warm ballroom when a weight fell upon her. A warm jacket now sat on her once bare shoulders. She held it greedily. Frisk turned to thank whoever was kind enough to help her, only to be faced with a surprise.

"S̵̛̟̜̈́̅̅ą̵̩̜͂̄͝n̴̫̣̰̙̍̀̌s̸͚̺̀̔?" She breathed the word as though saying his name any louder would make him disappear. He held out his hand, waiting for her to take it. Frisk locked her fingers with his. Begging for this not to be a dream. S̵̛̟̜̈́̅̅ą̵̩̜͂̄͝n̴̫̣̰̙̍̀̌s̸͚̺̀̔ lead her down the stairs, into the blue-lit garden. She felt safe. Protected in his company. He led her to a small bench in the garden, well away from prying eyes.

"I'm sorry Princess, I never meant to be gone so long." S̵̛̟̜̈́̅̅ą̵̩̜͂̄͝n̴̫̣̰̙̍̀̌s̸͚̺̀̔ placed a small kiss to the back of her hand, rubbing circles with his thumb.

"I'm just happy you're here, and that you're safe." Frisk wanted to say more, to ask where he'd been, but she knew he would tell her on his own time. S̵̛̟̜̈́̅̅ą̵̩̜͂̄͝n̴̫̣̰̙̍̀̌s̸͚̺̀̔ closes off when pressured. "Did you hear the news?"

"I did..." S̵̛̟̜̈́̅̅ą̵̩̜͂̄͝n̴̫̣̰̙̍̀̌s̸͚̺̀̔ pulled his hand from hers and stood to pace. "The king has already sent out invitations. Everyone knows of your... betrothal." he paused before saying the last word, a slight growl following the word.

Frisk didn't know how to respond, she knew he was hurt, but she also knew he understood. She did not wish to marry Prince George. It was the only way to unite the Kingdoms. "He's boring you know, doesn't have a funny bone in his body. Very much a stickler for the rules." S̵̛̟̜̈́̅̅ą̵̩̜͂̄͝n̴̫̣̰̙̍̀̌s̸͚̺̀̔ huffed, a grin finding its way to his face. "Can you imagine, no more pranks, no more games. Just following the rules and being a good little wife."

"I'm sure you'll find a way, you're too wild to be someone's perfect wife." S̵̛̟̜̈́̅̅ą̵̩̜͂̄͝n̴̫̣̰̙̍̀̌s̸͚̺̀̔ teased, laughing at the mock hurt Frisk pretended to feel. "Do you love him?"

"No." It was the truth. "I don't think I ever will." She met S̵̛̟̜̈́̅̅ą̵̩̜͂̄͝n̴̫̣̰̙̍̀̌s̸͚̺̀̔ eyes, ẁ̷̨̺̳̂̐h̸̡̩͖̋̆ͅi̸̡͍͐̓t̴̗͒̽ě̴͔̬̰̘́͌̾ ̵̨̤̗̹̾ö̸͙͇͎́r̷̨͎͙̆̂̀̀b̷̛̲̀͋ͅs̷̜̭̍͛͛͆ that shared so much even when he was holding back. "I'm already in love with-" he placed a hand over her mouth, silencing her.

"We're not alone." Frisk nodded, knowing it was time.

"Thank you sir knight, I was just walking the garden when I twisted my ankle. If you had not arrived I fear I'd be here all night." She spoke loudly, painting an excuse with her act. The words flowing like water.

"It is my pleasure to help you, Princess, let me take you back to the celebration." S̵̛̟̜̈́̅̅ą̵̩̜͂̄͝n̴̫̣̰̙̍̀̌s̸͚̺̀̔ helped her, pretending to hold her weight off her 'sprained' ankle.  
As the two began walking back they noticed a maid and a guard trying to hide in the shadows, most likely to have some fun of their own. Frisk pretended not to notice while S̵̛̟̜̈́̅̅ą̵̩̜͂̄͝n̴̫̣̰̙̍̀̌s̸͚̺̀̔ made sure the guard knew who caught him. Once away from the garden Frisk grabbed S̵̛̟̜̈́̅̅ą̵̩̜͂̄͝n̴̫̣̰̙̍̀̌s̸͚̺̀̔ hand and ran. She dragged him past the stables and out through the gate, laughing all the way. Frisk didn't stop running until she made it to the meadow. A small secluded spot most didn't know existed.

"Princess, it's not wise for us to be out here like this."

"S̵̛̟̜̈́̅̅ą̵̩̜͂̄͝n̴̫̣̰̙̍̀̌s̸͚̺̀̔, just forget about our titles for a moment and enjoy this time with me." She fell to the ground, yellow flowers softening the impact. "This may be the last time I get to be with you." All the joy left her body. "I want to finish what I was going to say in the garden." S̵̛̟̜̈́̅̅ą̵̩̜͂̄͝n̴̫̣̰̙̍̀̌s̸͚̺̀̔ lowered down to the ground with her, holding her hand in his own. "I love you, with my heart and soul. Please, if just for tonight, stay with me."

S̵̛̟̜̈́̅̅ą̵̩̜͂̄͝n̴̫̣̰̙̍̀̌s̸͚̺̀̔ was silent for a long time, she watched, her heart laid bare, waiting for some response. "I love you too." His words were a whisper on the wind. She felt tears falling, happiness and grief all rolled into one.

"Why must fate be so cruel?" S̵̛̟̜̈́̅̅ą̵̩̜͂̄͝n̴̫̣̰̙̍̀̌s̸͚̺̀̔ wiped a tear away with his thumb, not having an answer. "S̵̛̟̜̈́̅̅ą̵̩̜͂̄͝n̴̫̣̰̙̍̀̌s̸͚̺̀̔, I hope you'll find someone when I'm gone. Someone to share jokes, someone who makes you happy. You deserve to be happy."  
S̵̛̟̜̈́̅̅ą̵̩̜͂̄͝n̴̫̣̰̙̍̀̌s̸͚̺̀̔ wrapped Frisk in a hug, holding her as close as he could. This would be their last few moments together, yet any words he wished to share were lost. Fate was truly cruel.

"Tell me about what I have missed in the last few months." He decided on changing the subject, saving them both from the grief of their situation.

"Guard captain U̴͓͉̼̭͋n̴̛͚̈́̅d̶̦̠͉̓̓̚͝ý̷̢̺̣̱̉ň̷̠̂̃ê̸̼͔͕ is now courting the head scientist A̴̩̐̅̑̕l̷̪̗͍͒p̴̡̯͍̅͌h̶̯̦̥̿y̸̛̤̐̓̄s̴̬̙͎̲̅. Oh and lord M̶̢͖̫̾͆e̴̩̘͉̜͋̒͝ṱ̷̱͍̰͊ṫ̷̯ä̶̠̺̘́̃t̸͇̣͚̺͊͂̒̄ò̷͍̠̈́̍̐n̴̘̣̔̾̃̀ is hosting a ball in one month's time to find his true love."

"Another ball, hasn't he held three this year?" S̵̛̟̜̈́̅̅ą̵̩̜͂̄͝n̴̫̣̰̙̍̀̌s̸͚̺̀̔ shook his head in disbelief.

"Four, you missed the last one." The two spent the better part of the night talking about anything and everything, neither wanting to separate. When the sun began to rise S̵̛̟̜̈́̅̅ą̵̩̜͂̄͝n̴̫̣̰̙̍̀̌s̸͚̺̀̔ escorted Frisk back to the castle, bidding her farewell. "Tell P̸̨̝̤̓͑̎͝ͅã̵̙̻̺͘̚p̶̤̩͍̏̀͠y̵̳̓̂̐̇r̴̤̹͇̔ù̴͇̠̜̤̕s̴͇̫̄̀̋ I say hello, I fear I will not have another chance to see him before the wedding." Her words brought reality back to S̵̛̟̜̈́̅̅ą̵̩̜͂̄͝n̴̫̣̰̙̍̀̌s̸͚̺̀̔, his smile falling. Frisk kissed his temple, wanting so badly to change her fate. "I must go, Mother will be waiting. I'm sorry."

* * *

Frisk awoke from her dream feeling her heart brake. She often wondered what was wrong with, why was her soulmate's face hidden, why couldn't she hear his name? Everyone had a soulmate, and dreams were supposed to show you who they were by showing you your past life. Frisk had only ever seen blurred out people in her dreams. It made her feel broken. She looked out her window her eyes drawn to the large mountain outside her town. It was a forbidden place, rumored to hold a great beast that eats souls. Frisk never once believed the rumors, but she knew the mountain was dangerous. When a child went missing never to be seen again it was believed they went to the mountain and never returned.

Frisk caressed the faint scars on her wrist, they were reminders of the time when she was weak when she wanted to die. She hated the sight of them. Her eyes went back to the mountain, it called to her. She always felt drawn to it, ever since she could remember her eyes always wandered back to the mountain. Something called her there, beckoning her very soul.

It was still early, the sun barely peeking over the mountain, the colorful leaves of autumn swayed gently in the chilly morning air. Frisk tugged on her favorite sweatshirt, the blue and pink stripes bringing her comfort. She checked the mirror, fixing her chocolate-colored hair, brushing her bangs to the side, out of her eyes. She held out a strand of hair, it'd been a year since her last haircut and it was getting long. She contemplated just cutting it herself but decided against it. No need to ruin it before she left. Her eyes locked onto her reflection, vibrant purple eyes staring back at her. She averted her gaze again, a sick feeling twisting in her stomach. She hated her eye color, it made her stand out more and she was often teased because of it. Frisk turned away from her mirror, no longer wanting to see herself. She pulled on a pair of blue jeans and her favorite brown combat boots.

She knew this was a bad idea, nothing good ever came from exploring Mt. Ebbot. Frisk knew she should go back to bed, but the call was too strong. She needed to find out what called to her. She couldn't put it off another day. Frisk felt her determination rise. She would find what was calling to her and she would return home safely! Fris took one last glance at her small one-room apartment and flicked off the light. Grabbing the bag she'd had packed for days Frisk left her small home. It wasn't a long journey to the base of the mountain, she lived close to the outskirts of her town and it was a 20-minute walk to the fence that enclosed the mountain.

Taking a deep breath Frisk made sure no one was watching before pulling on a piece of the fence that had long been broken. Frisk pushed her bag through the opening first then crawled in. She grabbed her bag and began running, needing to get to the trees before someone saw her. Once she was out of sight of the fence she stopped and opened her bag, taking out a water bottle. Frisk paced herself, climbing the mountain slowly, letting her instincts guide her.  
By high noon Frisk was a pretty high up, the land was starting to slope more. She spotted a cave not far ahead, deciding it was the best place to take a break. Frisk hadn't been paying much attention to her footing, as she reached the cave she tripped on a rock, falling forward into the large hole leading down into the mountain.


	2. Memories and Pain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: self-hatred, self-loathing, reference self-harm.

Frisk awoke with a start, remembering falling into darkness, then, nothing. She was sore, but still alive. The dimly lit cavern stretched out in front of her, she could just make out a strange doorway at the end. Forcing herself up she winced, holding her chest in pain. That wasn't a good sign. Pushing through the pain Frisk checked her surroundings. She noticed she had landed on large yellow flowers. She thanked them in her mind, glad they stopped her from dying. Looking up she could see the hole she'd fallen through, it was a miracle she was alive indeed. Deciding not to press her luck further by climbing out Frisk picked up her bag and headed for the doorway.

On the other side of the doorway was a large flower in a beam of light, she would have ignored it if not for the face on the flower. "Howdy!" it greeted her cheerfully, but Frisk had a feeling this strange creature was actually nice. "I'm Flowey, Flowey the Flower! You're new here huh? This is the Underground a place filled with many monsters!" Flowey grinned at her, it sent a chill down her spine. Flowey didn't seem to notice as he kept on with his little speel. "...teach you how things work around here! I guess little old me will have to do. Ready? Here we go!" Frisk felt her soul leave her body, confused as to what this flower wanted her to do. "See that heart? That is your soul, the very culm-" Flowey started before Frisk interrupted him.

"I know what a soul is, that's something everyone is taught." Frisk crossed her arms, watching Flowey wearily. "Now if you'd be so kind as to let go of your hold on it so I can get out of here that'd be great."

Flowey frowned at Frisk, he wasn't used to anyone interrupting his speech. "So you know about souls, well do you know about LV?" Frisk just shook her head, letting Flowey talk. "LV is how you make your soul stronger! It stands for LOVE!" He bobbed a little in excitement, his yellow petals shaking. "You want LOVE don'tcha? I can share some with you!"

"I'll pass." Frisk refused, causing Flowey to sputter and grow angry.

His once smiling face turned into an evil grin. "STUPID! YOU'RE DOING IT ALL WRONG!" He summoned dozens of spinning white pellets, forming a circle around Frisk's soul. "In this world, it's kill or BE killed! A human like you is so rare, how could anyone pass up this opportunity to take your soul!?" Frisk tried to stay calm, even as the pellets grew closer, almost touching her soul.

Right before the spinning white pellets made contact with Frisk's soul, a fireball appeared next to Flowey and knocked him away. The pellets disappeared with Flowey and Frisk relaxed as her soul returned to her body. Frisk looks to her savior, surprised to see a large goat-like monster. "What a terrible creature, torturing such a poor, innocent youth. Ah, do not be afraid, my child." She held out her paw for Frisk to shake. "I am Toriel, caretaker of the Ruins. I pass through this place every day to see if anyone has fallen down. You are the first human to come here in a long time..." She trailed off, a thoughtful look on her face. Toriel shook her head and smiled at Frisk "Come! I will guide you through the ruins." Frisk felt something in the back of her mind telling her to trust Toriel. She couldn't shake the feeling that she'd met her somewhere before a long time ago.

Toriel led Frisk through a long corridor and into a brightly lit room. Stairs lined either side of the room leading up to another doorway. Toriel headed straight up them but Frisk stopped to stare in awe at the ruins, the sight of it filling her with determination. The room after the stairs had a strange door and pressure plates. The door holds the same symbol as Toriel's dress, the symbol also seemed familiar.

"Welcome to your new home young one." She turned and smiled at Frisk, "The ruins are full of many puzzles like this room, let me show you!" Toriel proceded to step on the pressure plates that weren't on the lighter colored floor.

Frisk blinked out of her thoughts, finally registering Toriel's words "What do you mean my new home?" Frisk felt her panic set back in, even if she could trust Toriel, she couldn't stay here. She needed to get back to her own home.

"W-well you see, there is a barrier over the underground, keeping everyone inside of it trapped. So I'm afraid you're stuck here just as we are my child." Toriel explained nervously, hoping the girl before her would except the answer and not try to escape.

"I see..." Frisk fought back tears at the thought of never seeing the outside world again. "Toriel, is there truly no way to break the barrier?" Toriel just shook her head. "I see..." she said again.

"Come, child, I will show you to my home, a cup of tea always does the trick to soothe the nerves." Frisk followed Toriel through the ruins, solving puzzles and meeting a few of the other monsters who lived there too. Frisk found it strange how well she adjusted to seeing monsters. A part of her said this wasn't the first time, but she couldn't remember ever seeing them in her current lifetime.

She stayed quiet while Toriel showed her the ruins, it bothered Frisk that she felt like this was all familiar yet she couldn't remember it. Then they reached a long hallway, the light purple walls brought forth a memory she'd never seen.

* * *

Frisk was in a purple dress, the color of royalty. Her parents had called her to a meeting in the throne room. She was nervous, the long purple hallway seemed to stretch on forever. Walking with her was a guard, someone she'd known since they were kids and her parents adopted her. She stopped walking, feeling panic set in. She knew what they wanted to talk to her about, the great war. It had been raging on for 10 years and the monsters were losing.

"Hey bucko, can I axe you a question?" He was leaning on an axe, Frisk couldn't help smile at his pun. "How about I spear you the trouble and take a stab at guessing?" Frisk couldn't help laughing. He always knew how to make her feel better.

"Thank you S̵̛̟̜̈́̅̅ą̵̩̜͂̄͝n̴̫̣̰̙̍̀̌s̸͚̺̀̔, I'll be fine. I'm just afraid of the war, the human kingdom won't relent." She felt tears well up, she couldn't hold back her emotions anymore. "I don't want to lose any more people!" She felt two strong arms wrap around her shaking form. "S̵̛̟̜̈́̅̅ą̵̩̜͂̄͝n̴̫̣̰̙̍̀̌s̸͚̺̀̔ what do I do? How can I help our people?"

"Don't worry Princess, your father is a smart man, he'll end this war with peace." S̵̛̟̜̈́̅̅ą̵̩̜͂̄͝n̴̫̣̰̙̍̀̌s̸͚̺̀̔ held her until she stopped crying, then he escorted her the rest of the way to the throne room.

Her mother was the first to greet them. "My child, I'm glad you're here. We have a mission for your knight if you will allow us." Frisk kept her face calm even as she feared parting with her closest friend.

Her father spoke next, Frisk held his gaze, knowing her parents only wanted what was best for the kingdom. "We need someone who can get behind enemy lines undetected. Sir S̵̛̟̜̈́̅̅ą̵̩̜͂̄͝n̴̫̣̰̙̍̀̌s̸͚̺̀̔ has a knack for this if I recall."

Before Frisk could voice her opinion on the matter S̵̛̟̜̈́̅̅ą̵̩̜͂̄͝n̴̫̣̰̙̍̀̌s̸͚̺̀̔ stepped forward, kneeling before the king and queen. "It would be my honor to help my kingdom in its time of need, I can leave immediately your majesty." his deep voice was steady, Frisk knew he meant what he said.

"Thank you, with your help we can surely put an end to this damned war." Her father stood from his throne and placed a large hand on Sir S̵̛̟̜̈́̅̅ą̵̩̜͂̄͝n̴̫̣̰̙̍̀̌s̸͚̺̀̔ shoulder. "Come I shall give you the details in my study." The two left, Frisk's eyes watching them. She couldn't help but clutch at her chest as her soul ached.

"..ild... My child, are you alright." Fris was broken from the memory by a soft voice, Toriel stood in front of Frisk, a worried look on her kind face. Frisk realized how simular Toriel's voice was to the one she once called mother, she wrote it off as just a coincidence. This wasn't a castle, and Toriel didn't dress royalty, she also didn't have any guards. No, there was no way Toriel was ever her mother Frisk thought sadly.

"Sorry, this room brought forth a memory." Frisk shrugged, but when Toriel looked at her couriusly Frisk realized monsters might not have soulmate memories. "It's how humans find their soulmates. We get memories from our past lives that are tied to them, things that were important that held our soulmate and such."

"I see, none of the other children have had these. Monsters have a very different method for finding our soulmates. We have what we call a red string of fate. when we pull out our souls we can see the string, it leads us to our destoned love, and a monster can only fall in love once. It is why when one soulmate dies the other follows not long after." Toriel looked away, wiping at a few stray tears. "It is why we gain the same marks as out soulmate, so we might know when they are in danger." Toriel moved the shoulder of her to reveal a light grey mark on her white fur.

"We have something similar when we get hurt our soulmate feels the pain, just to a lesser extent." Frisk hated to think her soulmate was a monster. If so they'd have to bear her marks, forever colored into their flesh like a tattoo. At least a human wouldn't have to hide their arms because of her. "Memories don't start until humans turn 15, I'm 20. I'm no longer a child." Frisk clarified. It is true what she was on the shorter side, standing a whopping 5'4". Most took one look at her and thought she was younger than her real age.

"I see, my apologies. I hope you will forgive me, we have yet to see a human older than 10." Toriel apologized, a slight pink blush forming from embarrassment. "Well, it is getting late, I am sure you are hungry and tired. Let us chat while we walk." Frisk realized they had yet to leave that long purple hall, she nodded, not wanting to trigger another memory, she hadn't had time to process the new one yet.

Sans sat at his outpost, staring at the marks on his radius and ulna. They were bright red, contrasting the white of his bones. He wondered why his soulmate had these marks, it hurt him to think they suffered and he couldn't help them. The sound of crunching snow caused Sans to yank his sleeve back down covering the marks.

"SANS! WHAT ARE YOU DOING SITTING AROUND? WHAT IF A HUMAN COMES, WE MUST HAVE OUT PUZZLES READY!" Papyrus stood before his older brother, Sans just smiled at him, knowing his brother just wanted to impress Undyne.

"Relax bro, I'm putting my backbone into it." Sans joked, enjoying the way his brother's eye twitched at the pun. "What's the matter Paps, don't you find me humerus?" Sans teased. knowing his brother hated puns.

"NEYH!!!! SANS, THIS S A SERIOUS MATTER! IF UNDYNE HEARS YOU JOKING AROUND AND BEING LAZY SHE'LL NEVER LET ME JOIN THE ROYAL GUARD!" Sans made a mental note to joke around Undyne more, he wouldn't let his little brother waste his life as a soldier.

"It's fine Paps, you won't flounder your chance. Heh." Sans thought Papyrus might actually smack him with all the outrage in his eyes. Instead, Papyrus grunted and walked away, Sans could hear him muttering about awful puns. Once his brother was out of sight Sans let his smile drop, his hand instinctively going to the marks on his arms. He thought again to them, how fitting they were for how he felt. He wondered if his soulmate wanted to end it just like him? If they felt useless, hopeless like he did every day.


	3. Not a chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not a chapter but please read!

Hello everyone, thank you for taking the time to read this. This isn't a chapter but the next one will be up very soon.

I wanted to raise awareness about what Mr.Beast, Jacksepticeye, Pewdiepie, and many other youtubers are helping with.

They are trying to raise money to plant 20 million trees! Every dollar donated is a tree planted. If you can help out please do. Every little bit will help, even just spreading the word. If you are interested click on the link below.

[Teamtrees.org](Teamtrees.org)

Thank you again for reading this.


	4. Moving Forward

Frisk walked behind Toriel, answering all her questions on the human world. In turn, Toriel answered Frisk's questions, though she stayed quiet when Frisk asked how the monsters ended up underground. She found Toriel's reluctance odd, deciding to wait before asking her again. The feeling of deja vu never left Frisk as she walked throughout the ruins, and though she should be frightened by the monsters she met along the way, she wasn't On contrary she felt like they were old friends. She knew what the monsters were called before she was introduced to them. She also knew what to do to befriend them, it was like she tapped into knowledge she shouldn't have.

Toriel's home was rather simple, yet homely. Frisk enjoyed the cozy feel, letting Toriel show her around. There wasn't much, two bedrooms, a living room and a kitchen and a small bathroom. While the room she was given was obviously meant for a child, the bed was large enough for Frisk to lay down fully. She gladly took Toriel's offer to take a nap, her sore body collapsed on the soft bed, sleep taking her in minutes.

* * *

Frisk was cold, her small arms wrapped tightly around her legs. Her tattered dress barely covering much, mud-coated most of her body. Frisk was young, barely 7 years old. She was an orphan, living off of charity and pity. A drought in summer had made food scarce, people barely had enough to feed their families, let alone spare some for her. She huddled down more, pressing herself into the wall behind her. Winter was around the corner, and today was the coldest all fall. Frisk tried not to cry, even as her stomach twisted in pain from hunger. She was scared, but she was a big girl and big girls didn't cry. Despite her efforts hot tears trailed down her cheeks, a small sob racked her body. She didn't want to die.

"Hello, young one." Frisk looked up, jumping at the sight of two tall g̵̲̘̣̙͎̓̕o̵̖̟a̴͈͗̈́̄͝t̶̡̤̲̘̫̓ ̶̱̓̋́m̸̧̨͚̤͇̅̂̓̓̄͜ö̶͓́͆̎̏̅̍n̵̞̈́̎̚s̴̩̃̆̍̓͜t̸̯̠̺͕͌̂̀̚ē̷̻̪͙̦̙̈̆͛͌r̶̢̗͇̔͑̈́̅s̷̛͕͇̬͋̈́͗̍̏ stood over her. "Don't be frightened my child, we only wish to help." The female crouched down, placing a white paw on Frisk's knee. "What is your name?"

"F-Frisk."

"Hello Frisk, I'mT̷̢̩͇͘o̷̡̰̫͌̍͘̕ŗ̷̜̔i̶̧̧̡̧̿̂̚͘e̸̠̊͌͠l̴͖͖̑̇, this is my husband Ȃ̵̙̊ŝ̵̠̥̀̈g̸͖͓̰̈̈́͛ò̵̰͇̬̬r̴̦͉͑̐̊̓̅ę̶͙̃̓." Frisk looked at them, noticing their purple clothes, the color of royalty in this kingdom. She flinched away, remembering the last time she'd seen someone wearing royal colors.

She and her mother had been running from their home, Frisk had been 5, almost 6. She didn't understand why they were leaving, but she remembered being chased by scary men. Frisk's mother told her to hide in an old tree, the hole was just large enough for her o remain out of sight. The clanging of armor and the pounding of hooves passed her hiding spot, stopping not long after. Frisk had peeked out, seeing a man on a horse, his armor was gold with red gemstones, a red sash tied at his waist. Another man stood near the one on the horse, he held a red banner with a white lion. She ducked back in the tree when she heard screaming. Her mothers scream. Frisk held her hands to her ears hoping if she didn't hear it then her mother would be okay. It was night time when her mother had gotten her out of the tree. She was bleeding but picked up Frisk and carried her. Frisk's mother held her tightly until they reached another city, where she collapsed at the gate. Her mother had died there, leaving Frisk alone in a strange city.

The image of her mother's dead body brought more tears to Frisk's eyes. She cried, begging them to bring her mother back. Frisk didn't even register being picked up. When she felt something and soft against her face she nuzzled it. She was tired, and the warm feeling relaxed her fragile body. She curled into the soft warmth and fell asleep.

Frisk woke up in Toriel's home, she felt confused. She had another memory, but her soulmate hadn't been in it. From what she knew she should only have memories of her soulmate. It was unheard of to remember more than that. She felt that same pull as before, leading her out of the bedroom and towards the stairs. Toriel had asked her to stay away from them, yet she felt her soul tugging her towards them.

* * *

"Oh, you're up! I was just about to wake you. I have made some lunch if you'd like to join me." Toriel stood in the living room doorway, a flour stained apron over her purple gown. Frisk froze. Purple, the color of royalty. She shook the thought away, this was the modern age, anyone could wear purple. The memories were really starting to mess with her sense of reality.

Frisk followed Toriel to the table, she absentmindedly pick at her food, her thoughts elsewhere. She jumped when she took a bite and tasted something sweet. "This is delicious!" Butterscotch and cinnamon swirled around in blissful harmony. "I need to get the recipe before I leave!" She gushed.

Toriel put her fork down, a frown settling on her face. "I had hoped you would stay here with me, the Underground is not safe for humans. You should stay here, where it's safe, with me."

Frisk couldn't outright deny Toriel, she was nervous about this mysterious Underground. She felt nervous about the unknown, but at the same time, she could feel the pull of her soul telling her to continue on. "I... I'll think about it." The silence that followed was suffocating. Frisk finished her pie quickly and took the plates to the kitchen, washing them up and setting them to dry. Frisk took a deep breath, she wanted to stay, truely, but her soul urged her to move on. She knew there was no way for her to ignore this urge, she came to this mountain to find what called her after all. Mind made up she felt determination fill her.

When Frisk returned to the livingroom she noticed Toriel was gone. She checked the rest of the rooms she had been shone, Toriel was nowhere to be seen. All that was left was the mysterious stairs leading down. She had been warned not to go near them, but Frisk knew that was where she would find Toriel.

The sound of her footsteps against the stone hallway was all Frisk could hear. This hall was darker then the rest of the ruins, the air was colder too. "Toriel?" Frisk called out, fear starting to grip her heart. A shuffle around the corner caused Frisk to pause. She held her breath and listened. She could hear Toriel quietly pacing the floor, soft murmurs, too quiet for Frisk to make out. "Toriel, are you there?" She called louder. The pacing and murmurs stopped. Frisk rounded the corner, facing Toriel, a large ornate door stood just behind her.

"Go back upstairs, I'll be with you once I'm finished." Toriel's voice was cold, she refused to look at Frisk. When she didn't move Toriel sighed, pain in her voice. "Why are all humans so stubborn? Can't you see that I just want what's best for you?" Her voice broke as she whirled around. Frisk could see fresh tears clinging to her white fur.

"Toriel, I understand you want to protect me, but I'm an adult." She stepped closer to Toriel, holding out her hands. "I know how to handle myself, and I know my destiny is beyond that door. I can feel it in my soul. Just like how I was always supposed to fall down here and meet you." She took Toriel's paws in her hands, giving them a gentle squeeze. "I know it's hard, but I won't go away forever. If you want I can come back and visit whenever you." She smiled, hoping to quell Toriel's worries.

"You can't." Toriel pulled out of Frisk's grasp. "The barrier won't let you out, not without a monster soul. You can't leave the underground without killing Asgore, and monsters can't leave without your soul. If they get one more soul Asgore will break the barrier and all the monsters will be free." She took a deep breath, trying to calm her shaking voice. "Don't you see, if you go out there you will be hunted. they will kill you and wage war on humanity. If I destroy the door then you can stay here with me, please. Go upstairs."

They were at a stalemate, neither ready to give in. "I'll find another way!" Frisk's voice was full of determination.

"I see, then show me you're ready, show me you can fight."Frisk didn't have time to ask what she meant as she felt the pull in her chest and watched her soul leave her body to enter a fight.

She didn't want to fight Toriel, but there was no other choice. So she stood her ground and got ready to dodge. Toriel's first barrage of fireballs flew past Frisk as she twirled around them, thanking God she had taken some basic self-defense classes. She spent the better half of the fight dancing around the fire and trying to convince Toriel to let her pass. It felt like the fight would never end, then she took a bad hit, her side and arm heavily burned. The smell of burning flesh and hair making her queasy. She refused to give in, that's when she noticed Toriel's attacks were starting to miss her altogether. She even moved towards them and they skirted around her. Frisk could see her pain reflected in the other woman's eyes. The fight ended not long after. Frisk was deemed the victor, Toriel handed her a bag, the one she'd climbed the mountain with. Inside was her spare clothes, some food, a few gold, and a new cellphone. Her original phone had broken during the fall. She checked the phone, noticing Toriel's number as her only contact.

"I hope things go well for you my child. If you should ever wish to chat I will be but a call away. Once you go through the door it will shut and lock behind you. There will be no way to return to the ruins." Toriel healed Frisk's wounds and gave her a long hug. "I hope you understand, this is not a journey I can accompany you on. I have not left the ruins in many years."

"Thank you Toriel, I promise to call or text you every day. I'll find a way to break this barrier and we'll all be free. Just wait a little while longer!" Frisk felt herself fill with determination at the thought of freeing everyone who was trapped. Toriel took off back down the long dark hall, leaving Frisk to open the door alone. Taking a deep breath Frisk placed her hands on the door and pushed with all her might.

A gust of cold air hit her face, almost causing Frisk to release the door. She pushed on, the heavy door slowly opening until there was just enough room for her to squeeze through. As the door slammed shut behind her she blinked, letting her eyes adjust to the bright light. She looked around confused, wondering how she had gotten outside. Looking up Frisk could barely make out the ceiling of the cave. She was still in the Underground, yet there were trees and snow. It went against everything she knew about weather and science, albeit she knew very little. As the snow fell gently Frisk began her treck throughout the woods, wondering how much of it was magic. She stopped walking as a memory flashed in her mind.

* * *

Frisk sat on the grass watching two boys, they were practicing magic. The older one was her best friend S̵̛̟̜̈́̅̅ą̵̩̜͂̄͝n̴̫̣̰̙̍̀̌s̸͚̺̀̔ and the younger one was his brother P̸̨̝̤̓͑̎͝ͅã̵̙̻̺͘̚p̶̤̩͍̏̀͠y̵̳̓̂̐̇r̴̤̹͇̔ù̴͇̠̜̤̕s̴͇̫̄̀̋. They were the sons of the royal scientist Gaster. Frisk and S̵̛̟̜̈́̅̅ą̵̩̜͂̄͝n̴̫̣̰̙̍̀̌s̸͚̺̀̔ had met not long after she was adopted, they were close in age and as such were tutored by the same teachers. They also shared a love for pranks, much to the displeasure of said teacher. S̵̛̟̜̈́̅̅ą̵̩̜͂̄͝n̴̫̣̰̙̍̀̌s̸͚̺̀̔ was the only one Frisk turned to when it came to problems. He always listened quietly and let her solve the problems her own way, only giving advice when asked. They were inseparable, even at the ages of 13 and 15. Frisk watched as the two brothers tried to outdo one another, wondering how much magic could really do.

* * *

The sound a branch snapping brought Frisk back to reality. She wanted to think on her memory longer but knew she would need to get somewhere safe first. Frisk made her way to a strang bridge, unaware of the danger lurking in the shadows, watching her every move.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you are interested I have images of what Frisk looks like in both her modern look and her princess look at https://www.deviantart.com/lunnalove


	5. Curios Skeleton

Sans watched the red marks color his phalanges, pulling his sleeve up revealed more red covering the bones. Tugging at his shirt he noticed even more red marks coloring his ribs and hip. Worry crept up his spine at what his soulmate was doing to gain wounds such as these. Sans stared at the bright red marks, wondering if he could help in some way. Just as suddenly as they appeared, the marks began to fade. Healing magic, he knew the signs. It was the only thing that caused the marks to disappear. A sigh of relief filled him, glad his soulmate was getting helped. The lazybones relaxed, letting his shirt fall back in place.

Sans was almost asleep when a loud grating sound came from the door of the ruins. Sans jumped up, he thought the door was locked forever. Curious he took a shortcut, noticing the door being slowly opened. A slightly charred sleeve was the first thing Sans saw. He ducked into the trees, waiting. A pinkish hand grabbed the edge of the door. Not the color of any monster he'd seen before. Brown hair poked out next, falling over the charred sleave in waves. A pinkish face looked around. Sans knew what it was. He hadn't seen one in many years but he could never forget the sight of a human. It had purple eyes that seemed to take in everything. He felt drawn to them, As it made its way out into the snow Sans noticed the human had burnt clothing all along its right arm and side. The same as the marks he'd gotten. Sans shook his skull, chalking it up to coincidence. There was no way his soulmate was a human.

The loud bang of the door closing brought Sans back to attention. He eyed the human, wondering if he should keep his promise to the old lady. This one didn't have dust on it. It was taller than the last few humans, but it was wearing a striped shirt. Was this a human child? Sans watched as they trudged through the snow, kicking their feet and causing snow to fly around them. Sans followed behind them in the tree line. He kept his distance, trying to figure out what the human wanted. He smirked noticing the branch the human had passed by absentmindedly. Sans used his magic to smash the branch, holding back laughter when the human jumped.

The human hurried along after that. Sans tried to scare it some more but the human just kept trecking through the snow. Once it got to the bridge it stopped, seeming confused. Sans knew this was his time to act, but for a moment he paused. Sans could feel the tingles in the back of his head like he'd forgotten something important. Shaking the feeling away he approached the human. 

"Human, don't you know how to greet a pal?" The human jumped at his voice, "Turn around and shake my hand."

There was no hesitation. The human whirled around, hand outstretched and grabbed his hand tightly. A loud fart-like sound sounded from their clasped hands yet the human didn't pull away. its purple eyes were locked onto Sans, a puzzled faraway look on its face.

Sans gulped and pulled his hand away, suddenly feeling nervous. He cleared his nonexistent throat and gave a weak laugh. "The old whoopie cushion in the hand trick. Gets them every time..." He trailed off when it was apparent the human wasn't listening. "Tough crowd."

The human blinked a few times and jumped as if seeing him for the first time. "I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean to space out, it's just your voice brought up a memory and I think I was able to get more information but I still can't see his face and look now I'm rambling to a stranger who probably thinks I'm crazy!" It, no she if the voice was any clue, mumbled the last part but Sans could still hear her. "Let's start over, I'm Frisk."

* * *

Frisk froze when she reached a bridge, she had heard footsteps behind her but was too scared to turn around. When the voice spoke she knew it, she had dreamed of that voice for so many years now. When it asked her to turn around she didn't hesitate, just as she did a memory popped into her mind.

* * *

Frisk was 8, she was standing with her adoptive parents as they attend a ceremony to celebrate the opening of an orphanage. She had been forced to wear fancy a purple and pink striped dress that her mother had asked her to keep clean, but Frisk just wanted to play with the other kids. She watched them with envy as they played in the dirt.

She noticed a boy about her age also standing away from the others. Frisk made sure her parents were distracted and snuck over to the boy. She crept up behind him, a devilish smile on your face. "Kid, don't you know how to greet a new pal? Turn around and shake my hand!" She giggled when the boy jumped, but he turned around anyway and held his hand out to shake hers. he had a kind smile, she knew that even if she couldn't make out his face. "Hiya! I'm Frisk!"

"Heh, hi, I'm S̵̛̟̜̈́̅̅ą̵̩̜͂̄͝n̴̫̣̰̙̍̀̌s̸͚̺̀̔ ." The boy pointed over his shoulder to a toddler rampaging in the sand. "That's my little brother P̸̨̝̤̓͑̎͝ͅã̵̙̻̺͘̚p̶̤̩͍̏̀͠y̵̳̓̂̐̇r̴̤̹͇̔ù̴͇̠̜̤̕s̴͇̫̄̀̋."

"Why aren't you playing with the others?" Frisk gestured to the dozen other kids that were there. "It's no fun just watching everyone."

"Heh, I could ask you the same thing, Princess." She wrinkled her nose at the title, not yet used to it. "Besides, I gotta keep an eye out for P̸̨̝̤̓͑̎͝ͅã̵̙̻̺͘̚p̶̤̩͍̏̀͠y̵̳̓̂̐̇r̴̤̹͇̔ù̴͇̠̜̤̕s̴͇̫̄̀̋, he's a troublemaker and Dad's too busy helping the kingdom." Frisk nodded in understanding, even as young as she was she knew the pressure of responsibilities.

"I know, why don't we watch your brother together! That way he's watched and we don't have to be alone!" Frisk clasped her hands together and beamed at S̵̛̟̜̈́̅̅ą̵̩̜͂̄͝n̴̫̣̰̙̍̀̌s̸͚̺̀̔ who shrugged. That was how her friendship with him, and later on his brother, had started. They were fast friends, having many of the same interests. Frisk and S̵̛̟̜̈́̅̅ą̵̩̜͂̄͝n̴̫̣̰̙̍̀̌s̸͚̺̀̔ would often be found leaning against one another asleep because they spent all day playing and joking and having fun. She remembered his smile, ever wide. He always smiled, even when he was sad.

* * *

A throat clearing brought her back to reality. Still, she had remembered more, this was turning out to be such a promising adventure!

Frisk focused on the present, noticing the skeleton before her. She jumped back a bit before remembering that there were many types of monsters, so skeleton monsters weren't that surprising. Frisk also realized she had spaced out after attempting to great said monster and began apologizing which ended up as rambling.

"Let's start over, I'm Frisk." She smiled politely and held her hand out once more. The skeleton monster shrugged and shook her hand.

"I'm Sans, Sans the skeleton." Frisk felt the deja vu, it was as if her past life was slipping into the present. She looked at Sans and noticed his smile, a wide smile that was probably there forever, even when he was sad. Sans couldn't be her soulmate, could he?


	6. Skelebros

Frisk stared into the white orbs that made up Sans’s eyes, she couldn’t place the feeling she had when staring into them, but it was a positive one. Frisk had a hard time pulling her gaze away from him.

“So, you’re a human right?” Sans cocked his head to the side like he was trying to figure out a puzzle. Frisk nodded. “I’m actually supposed to capture humans, but I’m a bit of a lazy bones. Now my brother Papyrus, he’s a human catching fanatic. I think I see him coming. Head over the bridge, Papyrus made the bars too wide to stop anyone.

Frisk nodded again, deciding to trust Sans and cross the bridge. One the other side, she noticed a wooden station and a large lamp.

“Here he comes, hide behind that conveniently placed lamp.” Frisk shrugged and hid behind the lamp. It was just large enough to hide her from sight.

Frisk could hear someone approaching, resisting the urge to peek out. Sans spoke first, greeting his brother. Frisk didn’t know what she expected, but it wasn’t the loud booming voice.

“SANS! WHAT ARE YOU DOING? IT HAS BEEN EIGHT DAYS SINCE YOU RECALIBRATED YOUR PUZZLES! ALL YOU DO IS JUST HANG AROUND YOUR STATION ALL DAY! WHAT ARE YOU EVEN DOING?” 

“Just staring at this lamp, you should check it out.” Frisk felt a sting of betrayal as she hid behind the lamp.

Papyrus scoffed “NO!! I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THAT!! WHAT IF A HUMAN COMES THROUGH HERE!?! I WANT TO BE READY!!! I WILL BE THE ONE! I MUST BE THE ONE! I WILL CAPTURE A HUMAN! THEN, I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS... WILL GET ALL THE THINGS I UTTERLY DESERVE! RESPECT... RECOGNITION... I WILL FINALLY BE ABLE TO JOIN THE ROYAL GUARD! PEOPLE WILL ASK, TO, BE MY, 'FRIEND?' I WILL BATHE IN A SHOWER OF KISSES EVERY MORNING!” Frisk smiled. Papyrus seemed like a nice guy, just a little enthusiastic.

“Maybe this lamp will help you.” Sans even had the gall as to wink at Frisk when he said this. She glared at him in return.

“SANS!! YOU ARE NOT HELPING!! YOU LAZYBONES!! ALL YOU DO IS SIT AND BOONDOGGLE!! YOU GET LAZIER AND LAZIER EVERY DAY!!!” She tuned them out, deciding that whatever may happen she would get her revenge on Sans for trying to out her. She stared at the lamp and the snow, wishing for warmth when another memory came to her.

* * *

She remembered the accident, it had been a dry year, most plants were dead or dying. The kingdom had been hit hard and the war was taking its toll. She had a brother, he was 6, she was 14. She had been playing with S̵̛̟̜̈́̅̅ą̵̩̜͂̄͝n̴̫̣̰̙̍̀̌s̸͚̺̀̔ in a field when it happened. Ă̵̱̐ͅs̶̺͍̜͌̎͐r̸̙͋̈͆͜i̴̥͔̩͚̓̇̅ẻ̷̜̤̟̤l̶͈͇̃̿̈́͝ had been playing a little ways away with P̸̨̝̤̓͑̎͝ͅã̵̙̻̺͘̚p̶̤̩͍̏̀͠y̵̳̓̂̐̇r̴̤̹͇̔ù̴͇̠̜̤̕s̴͇̫̄̀̋, Frisk and S̵̛̟̜̈́̅̅ą̵̩̜͂̄͝n̴̫̣̰̙̍̀̌s̸͚̺̀̔ were awkwardly flirting as young teenagers do with one's crush. They heard a yelp and saw smoke. Ă̵̱̐ͅs̶̺͍̜͌̎͐r̸̙͋̈͆͜i̴̥͔̩͚̓̇̅ẻ̷̜̤̟̤l̶͈͇̃̿̈́͝'s powers had come in, the fire began to spread quickly in the tall dead grass.

They didn't hesitate, rushing in to save their younger siblings. S̵̛̟̜̈́̅̅ą̵̩̜͂̄͝n̴̫̣̰̙̍̀̌s̸͚̺̀̔ got to them first, grabbing both of the kids and teleporting them to safety. When he turned around he noticed Frisk was still in the fire, her way out gone. Despite the peril, she just yelled for S̵̛̟̜̈́̅̅ą̵̩̜͂̄͝n̴̫̣̰̙̍̀̌s̸͚̺̀̔ to get the younger kids to safety.

Frisk tried to stay calm, but the fire surrounded her, the flames raising till she could no longer see the others. She felt relief knowing they were safe. The smoke filled her lungs, making her dizzy. She fell to the ground coughing, fire crept ever closer. The first licks of flames greedily touched her dress, the fabric doing little to stop it. Frisk tried patting it out but the smoke had made her weak. Frisk watched as a figure seemed to faze through the fire. When it reached her it picked her up and carried her out to safety. Frisk felt her grasp on consciousness fade as she passed out in her savior’s arms.

It was a few weeks later that she learned S̵̛̟̜̈́̅̅ą̵̩̜͂̄͝n̴̫̣̰̙̍̀̌s̸͚̺̀̔ had been the one to rescue her. She thanked him before smacking him and giving him a lecture about self-preservation. That was also the day she had kissed him. It was their first kiss, and it was clumsy, but she treasured it.

* * *

Frisk could hear the brothers still talking, Papyrus was upset.

“Wow, sounds like you're really working yourself... down to the bone.” Sans joked. Frisk had to hold her hand against her mouth to keep from laughing at the pun. It helped that Papyrus had groaned, covering up the sound of her giggles.

“SANS!” Papyrus complained.

“Come on, you’re smiling.” Sans teased, Frisk found their banter to be quite entertaining when Sans wasn’t trying to out her.

“I AM AND I HATE IT!” Papyrus grumbled. “UGH, I MUST GO ATTEND TO MY PUZZLES… AS FOR YOUR WORK, PUT A LITTLE MORE, ‘BACKBONE’ INTO IT! NYEH HEH HEH HEH HEH” Papyrus’s voice began to fade and footsteps began walking away, only to have them stop and approach once more. Frisk tensed. “NYEH!” Then he left again. Frisk waited a moment more, listening for any more footsteps in the snow.

Once she was sure it was safe Frisk walked over to Sans, glaring at him. “Bastard, why’d you tell me to hide if you were just going to give me away?!” Sans only shrugged, a smirk on his face. “Hmph, next time I’ll know better than to listen to a bonehead like you.” Frisk huffed, but they both knew she was only kidding.

“Papyrus may be over-enthusiastic about catching humans, be he's never actually seen one, it'd be great if he could meet you.” Sans rubbed the back of his skull sheepishly.

“Alright, I'll play along. I'm looking for something anyway.” Frisk hummed to herself before moving on, leaving Sans watching her.

She continued on the path, thinking how lucky that lamp had been when she noticed a little box with a sign next to it.

‘A box to put things in, this box will appear later so you don't have to come back for it! Sincerely a box lover’

Frisk decided on not using it, she didn't have much anyway and needed to keep moving. She ran into Sans and another skeleton, Papyrus most likely, they stopped talking when she approached.

“Hey bro, what's that?”

“OH MY GOSH! SANS! IS THAT A HUMAN?” 9Papyrus had stars in his eyes as he stared past Frisk.

Sans raised his brow, “That's a rock, but what's that in front of the rock?”

“OH MY GOSH! Is, is that a human?” Frisk was surprised to hear Papyrus use a quiet voice. Sans confirmed that yes, Frisk was indeed a human. “OH MY GOD! I FINALLY DID IT!”

“Hello.” Frisk took a step forward eyes darting between the two brothers. “You must be Papyrus.”

Papyrus stopped gushing over his soon to be popularity. “YOU, YOU KNOW MY NAME?! SANS, THE HUMAN KNOWS MY NAME! CAN YOU BELIEVE IT? WOWIE! HUMAN, YOU SHALL BE CAPTURED BY ME, THE GREAT PAPYRUS! FEAR NOT, ONCE CAPTURED YOU WILL BE TAKEN TO THE CAPITAL AND THEN, WELL I'M NOT SURE BUT IT WILL BE GREAT! NYEH HEH HEH!”

Frisk shook her head, “I'm sorry but I can't go the capital just yet. I'm searching for something important.” Frisk felt bad when Papyrus frowned in disappointment. “I know, how about this, if you capture me then I will go to the capital, but if I am able to solve your puzzles and remain uncaptured then you must be my friend, do we have a deal?”

“NYEH HEH HEH HEH, OF COURSE HUMAN, I AGREE TO THIS WAGER, BUT BE WARNED MY PUZZLES ARE THE TRICKIEST AROUND! I WILL SURELY CAPTURE YOU!” With that Papyrus ran off, leaving Frisk and Sans staring at each other.

“Heh, isn't my bro the coolest? Thanks for playing along, you've really made his day.” Sans walked next to Frisk as they followed after Papyrus. “So, what is it you're looking for in the underground?”

Frisk blushed a bit, thinking of how she felt pulled to this strange place. “I don't know yet, I'm just following my soul.”

“Heh, sounds hard. Welp, continue this way and you'll make it to town, see ya around Frisky.” With that Sans walked the way they had came.

“He's a strange one, wait, what did he call me?” Frisk frowned, no one called her Frisky, except her mysterious soulmate. Then again it was probably just another coincidence. Though Frisk was starting to wonder. The more she remembered of her soulmate them more he resembled the peculiar skeleton. The breeze picked up, reminding her of her surroundings. Thoughts about Soulmates would have to wait until she was in a warmer spot.

Frisk trudged on, it had begun snowing and she was nowhere close to town. She saw a makeshift structure, shaped like the wooden station from earlier but this was made of cardboard. She shrugged, not having time to investigate. She was starting to get very cold. Frisk remembered her extra sweater in the bag. She took it out and as quickly as she could, pulled it on over her burnt sweater. The extra layer helped fight off the cold. Frisk kept moving forward, determined to make it to town before she froze to death. She felt her determination rise.

Ahead there was another wooden outpost, this one had a dog carved into the top. A sign nearby said ‘no moving’ she shrugged again. If she stopped moving she would die. Frisk went to walk passed the outpost only for something to stick its head up and glare at her. She felt the pull of an encounter.

A large dog monster stood before her wielding two daggers, as he swung them at her she tried to dodge. Her left cheek was grazed, she kept dodging. The more she was injured the more she panicked, the more she panicked the more she moved. Frisk tried to run but the dog monster struck her down. Frisk watched her soul leave her body and shatter in the wind.

Frisk looked around in confusion, checking for her wounds. She was fine. How could that be possible? She had her second sweater on, not tears in the fabric or cut on her cheek, but she could still remember the pain. It was not a dream or a memory. Confusion and panic filled her as she tried to understand what had happened.

_ “You must remember.” _

A faint voice spoke in her ear, turning around she saw nothing.

_ “Remember the truth.” _

It spoke again, like someone was whispering a secret to her. Frisk felt more confused, what truth did she need to remember? She was sure she had died, yet here she was alive and well. Was it the magic of the underground that kept her alive?

Frisk decided to continue forward again, this time she heeded the sign and didn't move when the dog monster attacked. He was mostly blind it seemed, she patted him when he wasn't looking and that made him leave. He muttered something about pats and not moving. Frisk was relieved, she really didn't want to test out her ‘unkillable’ theory.

The snow got deeper with each passing minute, now halfway to her knees. It was a struggle to even get a few feet. Frisk was not well prepared for this weather. Her second sweater was beginning to get soaked as snowflakes melted from her body heat. She saw Sans up ahead, wondering how he had managed to get there before her.

“Heh, icy you’ve been chilling.” He made finger guns, the whole thing was ridiculous and Frisk couldn’t help but laugh. “How’s the search going? Found what you don’t know you’re looking for yet?”

“Nope, just more questions, it feels like every step forward leads to three steps back.” She shivered again as the breeze picked up, snow hitting her harder. “I-I’d love to s-s-stay and ch-ch-chat but I’m not m-made for the c-c-cold.” her teeth began to chatter as she stood in the snow.

“I snow a shortcut.” Sans held out his hand, Frisk took it. She trusted him completely. A fact that surprised them both. “This uh, may make ya dizzy.” He warned before using his magic and walking through a dimensional portal to Snowdon. “Let’s head to Grillby’s. After you warm up I’ll take you back out there to finish the puzzles.” He led the way to the bar, holding the door open for her.

“My, what a gentleman.” Frisk teased. If she had kept her eyes on him she would have seen the blue blush dusted over his cheeks. “This place is cozy, I like it.” Frisk followed Sans up to the bar and took a seat beside him. She ignored the stares from the monsters, she was used to being stared at because of her strange eyes. On impulse, Frisk brushed her bangs into her eyes, hiding them. “So, what’s good?”

“I’ve always been fond of the ketchup myself, but if ya want something to eat I recommend a burger and fries.” Sans shrugged. After ordering some food and drinks they sat in silence. Sans could tell Frisk was deep in thought. “I relish a good puzzle, maybe I can help you with yours?”

Frisk sighed, a small smile finding its way to her face. “How much do you know about humans? More specifically how we find our soulmates?”

“Not much, most of our knowledge about humans was lost long ago. Only the King has knowledge like that.” Sans thanked Grillby for the food, offering Frisk some ketchup.

“Well, when humans turn 15 we start getting dreams.” She passed on the ketchup, feeling like she knew what would happen if she tried to use it. “These dreams are memories of our past life, they help us to find our soulmates. Well, they’re supposed to.” She muttered before taking a bite of the burger. “This is delicious!” She dug in more, loving the feeling of having actual food in her stomach. She liked Toriel’s pie well enough but it wasn’t the best for the human body. “As I was saying, we’re supposed to have dreams and memories, but I… I don’t. Not properly. Something’s wrong with me, and I know it has to do with the underground, it’s why I was called here. Ever since I fell I’ve been getting dreams and memories about my past life, it’s still all jumbled and everything important is foggy, but I know this is where I need to be. Eating good food with a punny guy.” She nudged him, smirking at her pun.

“Heh not bad kid, 15 huh? How old does that make you then?” Sans eyed her striped sweater, she was wearing a different one from before, this one Purple with pink stripes. “You can’t be much older than that.”

“I’ll have you know I’m 20, I’m not a child.” She huffed, feeling annoyed.

Sans was taken aback, “You’re wearing stripes, only children wear stripes.”

Frisk laughed, finally understanding why everyone treated her like a child. “Oh honey, I promise you I’m no child.” She gave off a flirtatious smile and winked at Sans. The two spent the rest of the time eating and making jokes. Neither noticed how easy it was for them to connect, just like old friends.


	7. Disastrous Weddings

Sans stared in wonder at the strange human next to him. She was nice and enjoyed his puns, even making a few of her own. She wasn’t at the level of his knock-knock buddy, but Sans didn’t mind. He also found the way she laughed to be the most beautiful sound he’d ever heard. They spent much longer in the bar then they’d meant to. Sans felt himself wanting to know more about her, her likes and dislikes, her favorite color, everything. Frisk was a fire and Sans was a moth drawn to her flame.

Grillby was the one who broke them from their conversation, asking if they wanted more food or were ready to pay the bill. Looking out the window Sans noticed it was already dark. They had been at the bar for hours. He noticed Frisk frown, a worried look in her mesmerizing purple eyes. She turned away, brushing her hair over them. Now it was Sans's turn to frown. He had noticed her do that earlier too. He thought it was a waste to cover something so beautiful, but kept his mouth shut.

“I guess it's time to get back to the puzzles huh?” Frisk stood and stretched. Her joints popping.

“Nah, I know what I said but Papyrus will understand. You can do the puzzles tomorrow. I'll show ya to the inn.” Sans put both their meals on his tab and lead the way out of the bar. Frisk followed him, he didn't understand why she trusted him, or why he trusted her back. Sans had never felt such a connection like this one. It made him wonder, but those thoughts could be processed another time.

When they arrived at the inn Frisk hugged him, “Thank you.” Sans felt his face flush a bright blue. Frisk giggled at the sight. “Blue really looks good on you.” She flirted before ducking into the inn. Sans was frozen, staring at the door.

The entire walk home he was in a daze, a stupid grin on his face. Sans was in such a daze he ran right onto Papyrus who was waiting outside their house. “BROTHER, WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN? I HAVE BEEN TRYING TO CALL YOU BUT YOUR CELL HAS BEEN OFF!” Papyrus crossed his arms waiting for an answer. When Sans just shrugged Papyrus began to worry. “I HAVE NOT SEEN THE HUMAN EITHER, DID SOMETHING HAPPEN?” Sans blushed again at the thought of Frisk. How warm her hug had felt. How soft she was. The smell of cinnamon that clung to her. “BROTHER, YOUR FACE IS BLUE! ARE YOU FEELING ILL? COME INSIDE SO I CAN CHECK YOUR TEMPERATURE.”

Sans jumped at his brother's voice. “Relax Paps, I'm fine. So is the human, I took her to the inn. Not safe for someone to wander around in the dark.” Sans shrugged, passing his brother and heading into their home. He plopped on the couch while Papyrus headed for the kitchen. Sans felt himself drift to sleep. He had a strange dream of Frisk in a red ball gown, surrounded by echo flowers.

* * *

Frisk found the room she had paid for easily, throwing her bag on the floor and flopping on the bed. She was exhausted, trecking threw the snow and then that weird thing Sans had done had really taken it out of her. She kicked off her boots, not bothering with the rest. She snuggled into the soft bed, sleep finding her instantly.

* * *

Frisk looked at her reflection in the mirror, the white dress was like a fairytale. The bodice was covered in lace and hugged her torso in all the right places. The skirt flared out around her, the outer layer had gold woven into the fabric creating small golden flowers. Her hair was braided into a crown with small yellow flowers woven in. A tiara placed upon her head, the delta rune symbol made of diamonds embedded on the gold surface. She expected nothing less from M̶̢͖̫̾͆e̴̩̘͉̜͋̒͝ṱ̷̱͍̰͊ṫ̷̯ä̶̠̺̘́̃t̸͇̣͚̺͊͂̒̄ò̷͍̠̈́̍̐ ̀, the ghost had planned everything as a self-appointed royal party planner. This was to be the wedding of the century. If only Frisk could be happy about it.

Everything was perfect, except for the groom. Frisk didn’t hate Prince George, but he wasn’t who she loved. If the groom waiting at the end of the aisle was someone else, someone funnier… No. Frisk shook the thought away, it was no use wishing. Her kingdom needed this marriage, even if it meant she had to break her own heart.

“Darling, your carriage awaits!” M̶̢͖̫̾͆e̴̩̘͉̜͋̒͝ṱ̷̱͍̰͊ṫ̷̯ä̶̠̺̘́̃t̸͇̣͚̺͊͂̒̄ò̷͍̠̈́̍̐n̴̘̣̔̾̃̀ stood in the doorway, holding her bouquet of white roses and golden flowers. “My, you are the most beautiful bride! People will be talking about this for centuries!” He gushed, handing her a bouquet and straightening her tiara.

“Thank you M̶̢͖̫̾͆e̴̩̘͉̜͋̒͝ṱ̷̱͍̰͊ṫ̷̯ä̶̠̺̘́̃, everything is beautiful.” She put on her fake smile, the one she used when talking to nobility. A small polite smile that never quite reached her eyes. “Shall we, it would be rude to keep the Prince waiting.” M̶̢͖̫̾͆e̴̩̘͉̜͋̒͝ṱ̷̱͍̰͊ṫ̷̯ä̶̠̺̘́̃t̸͇̣͚̺͊͂̒̄ò̷͍̠̈́̍̐n̴̘̣̔̾̃̀ frowned at her, knowing her long enough to see she wasn't happy.

“I'm sorry Princess.” He would have hugged her if not for the risk of wrinkling her dress.

Frisk and M̶̢͖̫̾͆e̴̩̘͉̜͋̒͝ṱ̷̱͍̰͊ṫ̷̯ä̶̠̺̘́̃t̸͇̣͚̺͊͂̒̄ò̷͍̠̈́̍̐n̴̘̣̔̾̃̀ rode in a carriage to the large city square where the wedding was taking place. M̶̢͖̫̾͆e̴̩̘͉̜͋̒͝ṱ̷̱͍̰͊ṫ̷̯ä̶̠̺̘́̃t̸͇̣͚̺͊͂̒̄ò̷͍̠̈́̍̐n̴̘̣̔̾̃̀ got out first, instructing Frisk to not get out until she heard the music.

Frisk watched through the small window in the carriage as guests piled into the square, hundreds of seats were filled, more were trickling in as the seconds ticked on. Frisk waited, nerves gripping her soul. She didn’t want this, she had to fight the tears that threatened to fall as the realization hit her hard. She loved S̵̛̟̜̈́̅̅ą̵̩̜͂̄͝n̴̫̣̰̙̍̀̌s̸͚̺̀̔ with all her being, it tore her up to think she’d be moving to the human kingdom of Krisola in a day’s time. She’d never see him, or any of their friends again. This was the last day she’d ever set foot in her home. Prince George didn’t even want to have a reception after the wedding, claiming they would need all the time they could get to make it to Krisola for the human wedding ceremony his parents were throwing for them. It was thought best to honor both traditions than just one.

She wanted to run, but her pride wouldn’t allow it. She knew this was important for her kingdom. Everyone was counting on her, not just her kingdom, but the other kingdom as well. Peace between them would guaranty safety from Soralis, a power-hungry country that bordered both the monster kingdom and Krisola. Trumpets sounded and music began to play, Frisk wiped any stray tears and opened the door. She put on her best smile, taking the hand of an usher and stepping out of the carriage. She could do this, she could ignore her feelings and marry the prince. Everything would work out.

The music stopped once Frisk was close to her groom. Not the subtle way it was supposed to, but suddenly in the middle of the chorus. People began to scream. Frisk whirled around, her eyes growing large at the sight of smoke billowing all around them. She felt someone grab her, rough human hands holding her arms tightly. She tried to shake them off, crying out for her family, but when she turned to where they once stood all that was left was dust and three crowns on the floor. Prince George stood over the dust with a sword gripped in his hands. A look of triumph on his face. Frisk felt her legs give out. The person holding her the only reason she didn’t fall immediately. This was wrong, this was all wrong!

* * *

She awoke with a start, cold sweat covering her body. The nightmare still clinging to the back of her mind. She kne w it was a memory, yet she couldn’t believe it. Her family had been monsters, of that she had no doubt, but still, the details were unclear. The image of their dusty crowns flashed in her mind. Frisk darted to the bathroom, wretching in the toilet. Hot tears trailed down her face as she sat slumped over the toilet. Frisk cried for her long lost family, she cried for her lost lover, but mostly she cried for her past self and the hardships she faced.

Once her tears ran dry Frisk washed her face in the sink and walked back to her room. She couldn’t stand around moping. She knew more now, that she had once lived with monsters, so it would make sense if her soulmate was a monster. Sans popped into her head, but until she knew for sure she wasn’t going to say anything. There was still so much she needed to figure out, but she knew the longer she stayed in the underground the more likely it was she’d finally unlock her past memories.

_ ‘Remember the truth’ _

The mysterious voice again, it spoke its vague whispery message then was silent. Frisk huffed, not needing another strange thing to worry bout, her past life was hard enough to decipher. A headache began to form, her head pounding. Frisk tugged on her boots, brushed through her hair, and straightened her sweater. She still had a few gold leftover from Toriel and decided to get something to eat at the shop beside the inn. The snow had died down, it was still cold outside, and now the snow was just under her knees. People were out shoveling the pathways, children made snowmen. It was very peaceful, the morning glow made the fresh snow glisten. Frisk was almost able to forget how awful the morning had begun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the comments, I love getting them! If anyone has any theories I'd love to hear them. That's all for now, bye bye~


	8. Puzzles and Dogi

Frisk munched on a cinnabun while she waited for Sans. He was going to take her to where she had been so she could complete the puzzles Papyrus had left for her. She was looking forward to it, even if she had to trek through the snow. Frisk waited and waited, starting to shiver from standing in the snow so long. She was beginning to think Sans had forgotten about her. Maybe she could ask someone else for directions?

“Hey kiddo, ice to see ya up and about. Water you waiting for, lettuce get going.” Sans winked at frisk, offering his arm to her. She laughed at his puns and hooked her arm through his. She took a step forward with him, feeling his magic wash over her. She felt dizzy, clinging to Sans to keep her balance. “Welp, this is your stop.” He nodded his head towards the snow-covered path.“Keep heading that way, me and Paps will be just down there.”

“Thank you, you’ve been a big help. Time to solve some puzzles!” Frisk felt determined, she would solve all the puzzles today and become fast friends with Papyrus. Sans chuckled and headed the opposite way he told her to go. Frisk shrugged, knowing Sans would meet her up ahead. She walked through the deep snow, ignoring the feel of wet jeans clinging to her skin. Sure enough, as Frisk continued on east she ran into the skeleton brothers.

“NYEH HEH, HUMAN THERE YOU ARE! SANS TELLS ME YOU STAYED IN TOWN LAST NIGHT. I’M GLAD TO SEE YOU ARE STILL GOING TO TRY AND BEAT OUR PUZZLES! I THINK YOU’LL FIND THIS ONE QUITE SHOCKING! FOR YOU SEE THIS IS AN INVISIBLE ELECTRICITY MAZE!” Papyrus took out an orb, holding it tightly as he continued to explain the puzzle. “NYEH HEH HEH, AS YOU TRY AND NAVIGATE THE MAZE YOU’LL BUMP INTO THE WALLS THEY WILL GIVE YOU A SHOCK.IT’S QUITE CLEVER IF I MUST SAY SO MYSELF!” He even demonstrated by touching what Frisk assumed was the maze and getting a shock.

“Bro, I think she needs to be holding the orb for your maze to work.” Sans chimed in before Frisk could take a step forward.

“RIGHT YOU ARE BROTHER!” Papyrus began making his way through the maze, leaving a trail of footprints. Frisk was going to say something but when she caught Sans’s eye she noticed him holding his finger to his teeth in a shushing gesture. “HERE YOU ARE HUMAN, GOOD LUCK, YOU’LL NEED IT!” He tossed the orb up and it landed on Frisk’s head with a light thud.

The maze was easy thanks to Papyrus’s tracks, but Frisk pretended to get lost here and there so as not to hurt his feelings. She even got shocked because her arm brushed the side of the maze. It hadn’t harmed her, but it did surprise her. When she finished Papyrus complimented her on solving the maze and she, in turn, complimented his maze making skills. She giggled as he left, orange blush on his cheeks.

"Thanks, you made his day. Haven't seen him that happy since Undyne agreed to train him." Sans grinned at her, appreciation showing on his face.

"Thank you, you didn't have to help me." She gave him a peck on the cheek, blue blush staining them as she pulled away. "Anyway, I should get going. So many puzzles, so little time. Bye Sans." She waved as she left, her own cheeks tinged in red.

Frisk continued on, meeting a bunny selling nice cream. If it wasn't so cold, she would have bought one. She just kept going, it wasn't long before she ran into Sans again, he offered to sell her melted snow to which she declined. He shrugged and let her continue on. Frisk found a strange sign on the path.

'Beware of Dogi marriage'

Not really understanding what it meant she decided to keep moving. She met another dog monster, this one seemed much friendlier than the last. As she patted him his neck grew, Frisk kept patting until he finally left. The sight of his long neck filled her with determination. She moved on and crossed over another bridge when a noise made her stop as two hooded figures came out of nowhere and circled her. When they lowered their hoods she saw another two dog monsters. These two held matching axes. Frisk felt herself being pulled into the encounter, maybe if she could just pat them they'd leave like the other dogs had. Oh, how wrong she was. As the axes swung down she only had time to dodge one, the other cleaved into her calf, blood gushing out onto the snow. Frisk tried to plead with them, asking them to let her go but her cries were met with another blow, this one a merciful killing blow. Her head chopped clean off. Everything went black.

Frisk opened her eyes, her hands going to her neck. She looked around, trying to figure out what had happened. Like before, she found herself back in time. She could still remember the pain of the axes slicing into her flesh. Frisk trembled in the snow as tears fell down her cheeks. She was alive, they had killed her but she had come back. How was this happening? Was it magic? Did this have something to do with the barrier? All she knew was that she didn't want to die again. The pain was excruciating.

* * *

Sans had been lazing about with his feet propped up on his sentry post when he noticed a new mark. A red line across his tibia and almost all the way across his fibula. The vibrant red was on both sides of the bones. A nasty cut, what was his soulmate doing? Then, like a flash, he was back to lazing. Sans jumped, another time anomaly? He checked his calf, the line was gone. Sans waited a few more minutes, the line never came back. He had the sinking feeling his soulmate was somehow connected to the anomalies. He wondered if the weed had found Sans's soulmate and was using her to torture him. No, if the weed had found his soulmate, Sans was sure it would have rubbed his face in it. Something else was happening. Sans would have to ponder it later, he was late to meeting with his brother and Frisk.

Sans waited with Papyrus for an hour before Frisk finally showed up. She was covered in snow and ice. Her mouth was blue, Sans didn’t know humans could change colors like that. She smiled when she saw them and started rushing forward only to stop dead. Frisk would have fallen if not for Sans’s quick thinking. He caught her with blue magic, allowing he and papyrus to see what was wrong. Her eyes were out of focus, just like when Sans had first met her.

“She’ll be fine bro, she’s just having a memory thing. It’s how humans find their soulmates. She’ll come to in a bit, then she can do your puzzle.” Papyrus still seemed worried but knowing the human wasn’t broken relaxed him a bit.

* * *

Frisk wasn't sure how long she sat in the snow, but when she decided to move again her fingers were almost white and her veins looked orange. She had to force her legs to move, they were stiff, her jeans were frozen. Every stepped caused her jeans to make loud cracking noises. Despite everything, she was determined to make it to the next puzzle. This time when Frisk met the hooded figures she was ready. They attacked with the same pattern making it easier to dodge. One luck dodge had Frisk rolling in the snow. The dogs stopped, sniffing her again. They seemed confused, so Frisk rolled in the snow some more. The dogs sniffed her again before calling her a puppy. Deciding to go with it she patted the dogs and sighed in relief when they left finally. Frisk marched on, she could see Sans and Papyrus ahead, she almost ran to them. This time tears of happiness trailed down her face. She never thought seeing two skeletons would make her so happy. She stopped as a memory forced itself onto her, nearly causing her to fall face-first into the snow.

* * *

Frisk had been trapped in the castle for three months thanks to a plague that had befallen the kingdom. Only humans were affected, and while, they only made up a small portion of the populace, the plague managed to wipe out almost all of them. Her parents had been too afraid to allow her to go outside, not wanting to lose their precious daughter. They also forbid her to receive visitors in case someone unknowingly brought the plague into the castle. She was 11 and growing restless with each passing day.

Then it happened, a scientist had made a cure. Thanks to him those who were sick got better, and those who had yet to get sick were able to leave their homes. The man who had found the cure was Dr. Gaster. He became the head royal scientist that day, and he and his family were allowed to move into the castle.

Frisk had been the first to greet them. Hugging Dr. Gaster and thanking him. Then she turned to her best friend, S̵̛̟̜̈́̅̅ą̵̩̜͂̄͝n̴̫̣̰̙̍̀̌s̸͚̺̀̔. He had a large grin too. She helped show them to their new home inside the castle walls. A three-room apartment with all the necessities. Then she grabbed S̵̛̟̜̈́̅̅ą̵̩̜͂̄͝n̴̫̣̰̙̍̀̌s̸͚̺̀̔ and led him around in an impromptu tour of the castle. Showing him all the best spots to hide, or play pranks. She dragged him everywhere, but S̵̛̟̜̈́̅̅ą̵̩̜͂̄͝n̴̫̣̰̙̍̀̌s̸͚̺̀̔ didn't mind. He was used to her energetic ways. They stopped by the kitchen for some food before making it to her room where she showed him the toys she had. The two played in there for hours, falling asleep on Frisk’s floor. They were peaceful, even the King didn’t want to bother them. Frisk and S̵̛̟̜̈́̅̅ą̵̩̜͂̄͝n̴̫̣̰̙̍̀̌s̸͚̺̀̔ woke up the next morning with À̴̪͍̖͆̈́̈́͛s̴͖̣͊̚g̷̢͖̜̉ǒ̶͚̦̩͊̿̒ͅr̵̹̱̮̔̂̑̎ě̶̩̲̹̺̰͖̆̋̑'̶̡̠͙̺͛͝s̴͚͉̥̱̪̓̚͜ cape draped over them like a blanket.

* * *

“Gaster.” The first real clue Frisk had, she’d never remembered anyone other than the boring prince before, even if all she remembered was Gaster's name. If Frisk had been looking at the short skeleton beside her she would have seen him flinch away when she spoke the name, as well as the lights of his eyes fading out before he disappeared altogether. Frisk finished the puzzles with Papyrus, he was glad someone was interested, and having him with her made Frisk safe from attacks. Once they reached Snowdin Papyrus invited Frisk to his house for a friendly date. She agreed, letting him know she'd be right over after she freshened up. When Frisk got back to her room she had planned on taking a shower and heading over to the skeleton brother's house, she was not expecting Sans to be sitting on her bed. Even with his permanent smile, Frisk could tell he wasn't happy. "We need to talk." Frisk didn't like the sound of that nor did she like the black void that was his eyes without their white lights. For the first time, she felt scared while looking at Sans.


	9. Answers

Sans didn’t know how or why Frisk knew Gaster’s name, and he was sure it wasn’t some other Gaster. It wasn’t a name humans used. He wasn’t thinking right, shortcutting into his secret lab and wrenching the drawer open. He grabbed the picture, it was the only picture he had of his father. No one else remembered him, not even Papyrus. Gaster hadn’t been the worst father, sure he wasn’t always around, but his work in the core demanded his attention. If Frisk had knowledge about Gaster, Sans was going to get it. He almost felt bad about waiting in her room, but Sans needed answers and he knew waiting for her here was the best option. It also gave him time to snoop around. He found her bag discarded by the bed, rifling through it he found a wallet, some food, and clothing. He almost gave up when he noticed a hidden pouch inside the bag. There he found a diary. Sans held onto the small book, putting the rest back.

Flipping open the cover he began reading, even as a part of him knew it was wrong. It was soon clear the diary was just Frisk’s way of tracking her memories. They dated back five years, some passages had things crossed out and rewritten, others held notes in the margins. There were even pictures she had sketched, he recognized a few things, an echo flower, she had smudged blue around it, then there was the delta rune. It was one a small tiara, like the one the late human princess, Chara, had worn. Sans had only met her once, when she was introduced to the kingdom as their princess. She had been wearing that exact tiara. Was Frisk the late princess? Reading on he concluded that was not possible. Chara had died as a child, in some of the memories Frisk was a teen, there was even one of her getting engaged. It didn't make sense, how could she have memories related to the underground? Skimming through a few more pages he didn't find anything relating her to Gaster, the last page had a drawing that deeply disturbed sans. It depicted a human standing over three crowns, a sword in his hand. Fire surrounded him. Sans knew those crowns, they were the Royal family's. All he got was more questions.

The sound of the door opening had Sans hiding the book. He watched as Frisk entered, she jumped when she saw him. Her smile slipped away the longer she stared.

"We need to talk." Her eyes grew as wide as saucers and she took a step away from him. Fear, she was afraid of him. Part of him felt bad, he didn't want her to fear him. The rest of him knew that fear would make her talk.

"Why are you here?" Her voice was a whisper, her small frame trembling against the closed door. Sans took her in, she wasn't very tall, not in monster standards. Barely a few inches above his own height. She had freckles, usually hidden by her caramel skin. Fear paled her enough that he could make out a dusting of the over her nose and cheeks. He hated how beautiful he found her. He was attracted to her, but Sans refused to show it.

"Gaster, how do you know him?" His voice was deeper than usual, she trembled more. "What is your connection to the underground?"

"I-I don't know! Dr. Gaster is the first person I've been able to remember. He's the first real clue. I don't know why! How do you know him anyway, why is it so important?" Sans froze when tears began to fall. The sight of her crying wrenched his soul. "I don't know why I was called here, I don't know why a monster is my soulmate! I didn't choose this, I never asked to be so messed up." She crumpled to the floor, curling in on herself. "I'm sorry." Sans was thrown off by her apology, all his anger left him.

"No, I'm sorry. I went too far." He crouched down in front of her, pushing her hair aside to see her face. "The truth is, Gaster was my father, but he had an accident. No one else remembers him, so when you said his name I freaked out." She let him pull her onto his arms. He picked her up and sat her on the bed. "I'll get out of your hare." He put extra emphasis on the last word, hoping she'd catch the pun.

* * *

Frisk had shut down, her mind replaying what Sans had just said. Gaster was his father. Gaster was Sans and Papyrus's father. Pieces started to click. She felt him pick her up, she didn't fight it. When he tried to pull away and leave Frisk finally took notice. She was on the bed, he had moved her.

"Don't go." She mumbled, he didn't seem to hear her though. "Don't go!" She grabbed his hand, pleading with him. "Please, don't leave me again." She stared into his eyes, the white lights were back. Frisk pulled Sans closer to her, wrapping him in a tight hug. "Don't go." She whispered again.

* * *

Sans was confused, he felt like he'd been in a similar situation before, but he knew that wasn't possible. He'd been trapped underground since he was 10, he had never met a human before. Not like this anyway. The only other times had been with Princess Chara, whom he hadn't been close to at all, and the human child in a tutu. Sans had captured her in Waterfall and taken her to the king. Yet in his mind her could just remember a moment like this. He had been in something else, so had she. It was like something was stopping him from remembering.

* * *

Frisk just kept holding him, her soul filled with joy. She knew Sans was her soulmate, maybe she'd always known.

_ "Not enough!" _

The voice, it was louder now. It sounded like a child.

_ "You need to know the rest! Don't stop now, you're so close to the end!" _

The end of what? Frisk wondered again what the voice wanted, it always repeated the same things, wanting her to learn the truth. She had found her soulmate, what more could there be? As usual the voice was silent to her questions. For now Frisk would just enjoy the feel of holding Sans in her arms. The mysterious cryptic voice on her head could wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been hiding clues about the truth, does anyone habe any guesses? Who do you think the voice belongs to? Hope you enjoyed the chapter, until next time lovelies~


	10. Rejection

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warnings!!! There is self harm and self loathing. If you don't want to read it there will be a summary in the end notes.

Frisk clung to Sans for a long time, her mind filling in the blanks in the memories. For the first time since she was 15, Frisk felt complete. She never knew finding her soulmate would bring such peace to her soul. Knowing she had found her soulmate filled her with determination.

She felt Sans pull away, confusion written all over his face. “What’s going on?” He sat on her bed, patting the spot beside him. Once Frisk was sitting he waited patiently for her to explain. She took a deep breath, getting everything straight in her head.

"Long ago, before the great war, there was a blended kingdom of humans and monsters that had fallen on hard times. Humans were dying, but a great scientist saved them. He was given the title of ‘head royal scientist’ His name was Dr. Gaster.” She stopped, watching Sans’s reaction. He wasn’t looking at her, just staring at his hands. “Dr. Gaster was the father of two boys, they had lost their mother not long after the younger brother was born. The oldest was smart, though a bit lazy. The younger brother was energetic and carefree. The oldest brother had one day met a human princess, she had been adopted by the monster royal family. They became fast friends, often playing together. As they grew older they fell in love, but something horrible happened, and they were forced apart, forever." Frisk watched his expression, noting how confused he seemed. "You're the older brother, you're the one I've been searching for."

Sans was silent for a long time, making Frisk nervous. When he finally spoke, she felt her soul break. "No. I can't be. The only Princess the Royal family ever adopted was Princess Chara, and I wasn't friends with her." Sans stood and began pacing, trying to understand why what she had said sounded so familiar. "I'm sorry, but you got the wrong guy, you said your memories were broken. I can't be your soulmate."

Frisk felt tears stream down her face when Sans apologized before teleporting away. She felt broken, how had things gone so wrong? Was he right? Maybe there had been a different Gaster long ago. Yet in her soul, she knew her soulmate was Sans. She felt betrayed, she felt rejected. Frisk looked at the small mirror hanging above the dresser in her room, her purple eyes staring back at her. She hated her eyes, maybe if she didn’t look so awful, if she wasn’t human. Why would Sans want a human for a soulmate. Humans trapped the monsters underground, humans started the great war killing so many monsters. She hated being human. Frisk looked at her arm, pushing back her sleeve, the many scars smiling back at her. She hated everything, she hated her eyes for being so different, she hated being born a human, she hated what humans had done to the monsters. Most of all she hated the feeling of her broken heart. Frisk didn’t even register grabbing the knife, all she knew was one moment she wanted to end the pain in her heart and the next she had a knife to her wrist. It was a ritual. When her emotions got too much, when the pain was too strong, frisk cut. She dragged the blade against her skin, watching the blood begin to spill out. She still felt the pain of Sans’s rejection, so she cut again, and again, and again.

By the time she was done her arm was slick with crimson. The blanket on the bed had a red stain. Frisk felt dizzy, but she didn’t care. Frisk just wanted to leave, so she did. She made her way out of the inn, ignoring the worried questions the bunny monster asked her. She trudged through the snow, blood still dripping from her arm. She walked passed the skeleton brothers’ house, away from town. She wanted to get away from her pain. Frisk kept walking, even as her vision blurred and the snow increased. She couldn't stop. There was something in the path, her foggy brain tried to make it out but it was futile.

"HU-er FRISK, YOU WERE LATE FOR OUR DATE SO I CAME TO FIND YOU. YOU DO NOT SEEM WELL." She knew the voice but his name wouldn't come to her. Frisk felt herself fall, she heard the person call out but she was too far gone. Maybe this time she would stay dead. "Please wake up." Frisk refused, she didn't want to go back to the pain. This numbness was better for everyone. The black void swallowed her, her body lying still in the snow.

Frisk opened her eyes. She was in her room at the inn, holding Sans. As everything crashed down upon her she pushed away from him, tears streaming down her face. Before he could say anything she bolted out the door, leaving the inn and leaving Snowdin. This time no one stopped her. She made it to just passed the snow before her body froze mid stride. Magic holding her in place. She tried to fight it, but it held her tight.

"Why are you running away?" Sans, the last person she wanted to be around. "Only someone who remembers resets acts differently when they happen." Frisk was turned around, her tear streaked face looking at Sans. His left eye was glowing light blue while his right eye socket was empty. "Are you the one causing the anomalies, why do you keep messing with time?" When Frisk didn't answer Sans grew frustrated and threw her with his magic. Frisk hit the cave wall, her head cracking against the stone. She fell to the ground unmoving. Sans froze, he hadn't meant to hurt her. He watched for a moment as blood trickled around her hair before he felt the surge of another reset.

Frisk opened her eyes. She was in her room at the inn, holding Sans. As everything crashed down upon her she pushed away from him, this time in fear. Her eyes stayed on him as she backed up against the wall. Sans didn't move for the longest time. Finally he broke the silence. 

"I'm sorry." He looked at his hands as he spoke. "I feel like there's something wrong with me, like I'm missing something important and the more I'm around you the more jumbled everything gets. I'm sorry I hurt you, I just… I need answers." He looked at Frisk again, this time he looked tired and wary. Frisk had slid down the wall and was holding her knees against her chest.

"I don't understand how or why time resets. All I know is one moment I'm dying and the next moment I'm back in time. I'm sorry, I can't help you…" she trailed off, daring to look away from him. "I'm sorry you're stuck with me as a soulmate." She tugged at her sleeve, making sure her scars were covered. Sans watched the motion. In a second he was up and across the room. He crouched in front of her, making eye contact before grabbing her arm and pulling up the sleeve. Her now exposed flesh held many scars, small lines crossing from one side of her arm to the other. Sans traced the lines carefully, knowing them all. He then pulled his jacket sleeve up, showing the crimson lines on his own arm. They were identical. Sans held his breath at the implications, but knowing he needed to be sure, he pulled out his soul. The grey upside down heart floated above his hand. He made eye contact with Frisk again. She nodded at his unanswered question, tears flowing down her cheeks again. Sans nodded back and called her soul out too. The red heart floated out of her chest and into her awaiting hands. They both watched as a red line left each soul, connecting between them and forming a single red thread. There was no denying it now, Frisk was Sans's soulmate. He released his breath and allowed the souls to drift back into their respective chests.

Frisk was still crying, so Sans pulled her into his lap and held her. There were still so many questions that needed answering but for now they could wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit of an emotional rollercoaster there. 
> 
> Please, if you ever feel like Frisk did, seek help. Things will get better.
> 
> Summery: Frisk tells Sans they are soulmates, Sans rejects the idea and leaves. Frisk harms herself, dies from blood loss.  
Reset  
Frisk runs away without telling Sans. He stops her at the edge of Waterfall. He is confused and angry. Wants answers about the resets. Frisk doesn't know, Sans accidentally kills Frisk.  
Reset  
Frisk cowers in fear of Sans, Sans apologizes for his actions. Frisk tries to hide her self harm scars but Sans sees them. Sans shows his matching marks and realizes she was right. He even pulls out their souls and sees the red line of fate connecting them. Frisk is still upset and Sans still wants answers.


	11. Misplaced trust

Frisk didn't know what to think, what to feel. On the one hand, her soulmate was holding her gently, on the other hand, he had just murdered her. she was afraid of him, yet her very soul yearned for him. Her tears had yet to stop, everything was piling up on her and the stress was eating her alive. She flexed her fingers, wishing to be alone, wishing for her knife. Sans didn't seem to notice her discomfort, he was just sitting still on the floor, holding her close. She felt. wet against her head. Frisk hesitated a moment before pulling away and looking at Sans. He was crying too, blue tears of magic spilling from his sockets and down his cheeks. She placed her hands on his cheekbones and gently wiped them away. She had done this before after his father had died in an accident at the lab. There was a song, a lullaby he had taught her, one his mother used to sing to him. Frisk hummed the gentle tune, her mind drifting between memories and the present.

_ Silly little Frisky, you still don't get it. There's so much more trapped inside this pretty little head. Let me show you, give me control and I can unlock all your memories! _

The voice was louder than ever, and Frisk could tell it was definitely a child's. One thing was for sure, it was tempting. Frisk wanted to know more, to understand why what she remembered wasn't the past the monsters remembered. Maybe if she agreed she would be at peace? Though, she didn't quite understand what the voice meant by giving it control. Part of her felt like she shouldn't trust the strange voice in her head.

_ Frisky don't act like that. You're not crazy at all. I'm Chara, the dead human princess. Because of certain... circumstances... my soul was trapped here. When you fell my soul clung to yours. Come on Frisky, all I need is to get out of here. If you give me control I can unlock your memories and I'll get past the barrier. We both win! _

Frisk still hesitated, deciding to think it over. She still had so much to deal with in the present. Sans… She needed to acknowledge what he did. He killed her, even if he hadn't meant to, her blood was still in his hands. She could still feel the impact of her body hitting the wall, the feeling of her skull cracking. Frisk stood and put distance between them. Her arms crossed, a physical barrier from Sans. He nodded, taking a breath to calm his nerves.

“I told you, and you left. You didn’t believe me. Do you know how that felt? I tried to die, and I did. Then when I ran away you stopped me. You hurt me, killed me!” Frisk felt herself crying harder. “Why? Why did you run away?” Her voice was soft, she couldn’t even look Sans in the eye.

“I’m sorry Frisk, I never wanted to hurt you. I just couldn't believe you. The story you told me, it's not possible. We've been trapped underground since I was 10. Even after everything I still don't get it. You know things, things you shouldn't know. You've drawn pictures of things you never could have seen, and you tell this story that just doesn't line up but it's not a lie, at least not to you." He waved his hand in her direction, noting how she flinched away. "I never meant to kill you, I wanted you to talk, I only wanted to scare you. When I realized what I'd done it was too late. It will never happen again, I am in control of my magic now." He tried to move closer to her but the look of fear on her tear stained face stopped him.

"How can you be so sure? What makes now any different from the last time? I want to believe you, and I want to answer your questions, but right now I can't. All I know is you killed me, and I need some time to come to terms with it. I've died too many times, I still don't understand why I keep coming back. Please tell Papyrus I can't make it. I just… I need time to come to terms with everything." Frisk held her gaze on his chest, not wanting to see his expression. She wasn't sure what he'd say, but she hoped he'd agree to let her be alone.

"Okay I'll go, but... Frisk, promise me one thing." Sans kept his eyes on her, the last time he left her didn't end so well, knowing what she had done worried him. "Frisk, please be careful and don't hurt yourself."

"Alright, I promise." Frisk knew if she didn't agree he'd never leave. She just wanted him gone, she wanted to leave Snowdin, put some distance between them. If she was going to figure out her next plan of action she needed to far away from Sans.

"Thank you. And Frisk, I really am sorry, I'll never be able to make it up to you but I hope someday we can work through this." With that he left through the door. Fisk's soul ached, she almost called him back but held strong.

After several minutes Frisk started packing her things. She knew it was cruel to leave without saying goodbye but this was for the best. Everything was so jumbled with Sans around it made it hard for her to think straight. There was plenty for Frisk to figure out as well. The voice Chara, how to save the monsters from the barrier, what to do about Sans, and her past life. So with a heavy heart Frisk left Snowdin, making sure to use a different route so as not to walk straight past the skelebro's house.

When Frisk reached waterfall she was taken aback at how beautiful it was, the echo flowers were just like the ones in her memory. She touched one, listening to the words it held. Frisk smiled as another memory came to her.

* * *

Frisk was 17, it was her mother's birthday and Frisk wanted to do something special so she grabbed some golden flowers, echo flowers, and wild flowers to make a bouquet. She then had her father and brother each leave a message in some of the echo flowers. Frisk finished by adding her own message and taking the bouquet to her mother. Tories had been overjoyed at the gift. She had the flowers dried and pressed to keep forever.

* * *

Things had once been so simple, why did they all have to change? What happened to cause this present? Frisk sighed and moved on, she would figure it out if it killed her, again.

_ Like I said before Frisky, let me have control and I'll unlock your memories. It will be like you took a long nap, and when you come too you'll be outside and I'll be gone. Doesn't that sound nice? _

Frisk really needed answers, so despite the nagging feeling she shouldn't trust Chara, Frisk agreed. She felt herself drift off as Chara took control of her body. The memories started instantly. If only Frisk had listened to her gut.

Chara relished the power she gained by having control. She was going to enjoy emptying the underground, but first she needed to go back to the beginning.


	12. Dust

Chara laid on the flowers, reveling in being able to feel again. She flexed her fingers, all ten digits brushing soft flower petals. Her face splitting open in a wicked smile. She finally had a body again, no longer was she trapped in Frisks mind, forced to sit through all the boring emotions and drama. Now Chara could have fun. She sat up, her body stiff from the fall. She pulled off Frisk's bag and rummaged through it until she felt the cool metal of the pocket knife. Chara pulled it out and ran it over her finger, watching blood bead and fall. It would work for now, once she got her old knife then nothing could stop her. Chara made her way forward, meeting Flowey. He scowled at her as she approached.

"Why are you back? Stupid human! Now I have another chance to destroy you and-" He sneered but Chara cut him off.

"Now Azzy, is that any way to talk to your best friend?" Chara laughed as Flowey's face contorted with confusion. "Don't you recognize me?"

"C-Chara? But how, I don't understand?" He shrank down, cowering before her. "I-I missed you, y-you're my best friend." Before Chara could say anything else a fireball impacted the ground between her and Flowey. He disappeared into the dirt leaving Chara with Toriel.

"What a terrible creature, torturing such a poor, innocent youth. Ah, do not be afraid, my child." She held out her paw for Chara to shake. "I am Toriel, caretaker of the Ruins. I pass through this place every day to see if anyone has fallen down. You are the first human to come here in a long time..." She trailed off, a thoughtful look on her face. Toriel shook her head and smiled at Chara "Come! I will guide you through the ruins." Chara felt nothing as she stared at the woman who was her mother a long time ago. She quietly followed her, ignoring the monster as she drawled on. When a frogit entered into an encounter with Chara she was excited, killing it with one hit. Toriel was taken aback, she told the human not to harm the monsters next time.

Chara rolled her eyes and followed further in, once Toriel had let her be Chara began killing. She slaughtered every creature she came across, though she stopped to buy food from the spiders, murder was trying for sure. Once she was sure every last monster was dead she went to her mother. Chara wasted no time getting pie and rummaging around for a kitchen knife, sadly she found none. She wandered around the house and looked into the mirror in the hall. She looked nothing like her true self, but as she gazed longer Chara noted how the dust on her skin made it paler and her hair seem lighter. She also noted how Frisk's once purple eyes were tinged red.

Chara made quick work of Toriel, playing on the women's sympathy. Once the monster had dropped her guard Chara struck her down with a fatal blow.

"You…" Toriel fell to her knees clutching her stomach. "At my most vulnerable... To think I was worried you wouldn't fit in out there..." She coughed and laughed as dust fell from her. "You're really no different from them… ha… ha..." then she faded to nothing. Her dust coating the floor.

Chara laughed and danced in the dust, finally feeling something for the monster. Joy and elation at another kill. She continued on, ignoring Flowey who just cowered as she walked past him. Chara was ready to go meet Frisky's bag of bones and watch him die slowly after losing everything and everyone he cared about. She stepped out into the snow, the cold not even fazing her. She wasn't anywhere as injured had Frisk had been. Her clothes not ripped up or burnt. As she walked onward she saw the annoying Skeleton standing in the snow. He had his hood up, it cast a shadow over his face, obscuring it. Chara stopped, waiting for him to react. She expected him to think she was Frisk, but Sans didn't move. They were at a stalemate.

Sans broke the silence. "Who are you?"

"I'm Frisk, don't you remember me?" Chara pretended, acting like she expected Frisk would. "I got hurt again and then time reset and I was at the beginning." She acted scared, even faking a few tears.

Sans didn't believe one bit of her act, he knew in his soul that while that was Frisk's body, Frisk wasn't the one in control. He didn't know what had happened, how his soulmate had lost her body, or how this imposter gained control, but he was determined to get yo the bottom of it. Noticing how he wasn't falling for her act Chara dropped it. She rolled her eyes and took out her knife.

"You know, I was gonna save ya for last, but you're just so annoying. But I'm not a complete monster, how about this, I'll answer one question before killing you!" She nonchalantly waved her knife around as she spoke.

"What happened to Frisk?" Sans growled out.

"I knew you would ask that, always so predictable. Frisky is sleeping, dreaming of a time long forgotten. She gave me control while she relives her past life. Poor thing was sooo desperate, she needed answers and I was the only one giving them to her. If she had just listened to her instincts so many monsters would still be alive." Chara laughed, dust flying off of her as she shook. ",Now, time to kill you!" She lunged forward, only to fall into snow as Sans teleported away. "Stupid smiley trashbag." She muttered. Continuing onwards. She noticed Papyrus didn't show up like he was supposed to. Sans had to be responsible for his and his brother disappearing. Even still there were plenty of monsters to slaughter as she made her way to Snowdin.

* * *

Sans was panicking, everything was wrong. He remembered going to bed in his room, wondering what to do about Frisk. When he woke up on the couch to Papyrus yelling at him he was confused to say the least. When Papyrus mentioned recalibrating the traps incase a human came by Sans knew something bad had happened. He was back 3 days. The panic only grew when Frisk didn't appear at the time she had first appeared in the previous timeline. Worry ate at his soul as he waited for her. When the door to the ruins opened he let out a sigh of relief, only to stop short when he got a good look at her. That was Frisk, but in his soul he knew something was wrong with her.

Dust spilled out from the ruin door, and it fell from her as she took each step. He had never seen so much dust in his life. Sans wanted to throw up, but he stood his ground, watching the imposter. When he spoke to her she eventually confirmed his fears. The person before his wasn't the woman he knew. Sans bolted from there, grabbing his younger brother and teleporting them both to Alphys's lab. Sans told Papyrus he needed to protect the royal scientist while he warned Undyne about a threat to the kingdom. Papyrus tried to argue but he knew Sans was scared and that kept him quiet. Alphys began the evacuation protocols and wished Sans safe travels.

Sans teleported around everywhere, first warning the people of Snowdin, then letting Undyne know, then the people of waterfall and temmie village. He kept going until all major groups had been warned. Then he was off to protect the king. If all else failed he was the last line of defense the king had. Sans stood at his post and waited, he knew it was only a matter of time.


	13. A life long forgotten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovelies, I'm sorry for the long wait, Things came up but the chapter is finally ready and I hope you all enjoy it.

Frisk remembered everything, she remembered learning to swim with Sans and Papyrus. That had been the first day she had met Undyne, Frisk was 10, it was the first time she had left the city without her family, so her parents had sent a guard with them. Undyne had been a regular guard, she was a few years older then Frisk and Sans. Frisk remembered the pure awe in Papyrus's eyes when he saw Undyne for the first time. Somehow he had even convinced her to swim with them. Undyne was a natural in the water, whereas Frisk seemed to just sink to the bottom. Upon seeing this, Undyne personally trained Frisk in the art of swimming. That summer they were at the lake every week.

When Frisk was 12 she broke her arm after falling out of a tree. She had been trying to get a toy out of the tree for some monster kids. After she fell Sans forced her to go to her mother. She had insisted it wasn't a big deal, but once the shock wore off Frisk was in pain. She held back her tears, not wanting her best friend to see her cry. Toriel was not happy, she marched Frisk down to the royal scientist to have the arm examined. That was the day Frisk had met Alphys. The timid monster tried not to stutter but with the queen and princess there she had a hard time. Frisk felt bad for making Alphys nervous so she started asking questions about the lab, and Alphys's interests. Soon enough the two were talking about everything. Frisk learned Alphys had a crush on Undyne. Frisk roped Sans into helping set the two ladies up, and after a few failures Alphys was able to confess and Undyne asked her on a date.

"Hey Frisky, Paps and I are going to the meadow, wanna join us?" Sans and Frisk were 13, each having a crush on the other. Frisk smiled wide at sans, she loved the meadow, and being there with him.

"I would be delighted. Oh, let me get Asriel, I'm sure he'd enjoy it too."

_ 'You're really no different from them…'  _ Frisk could hear her mother's voice but couldn't understand why. It didn't feel like a memory. She tried to listen for more but another memory washed over her.

Frisk was 14, Sans was a part of the royal guard, he was working hard so he could become her knight. With his training and her having more duties as a princes, they barely saw each other. While Frisk missed him dearly, she knew she wouldn't change anything. Sans enjoined being a guard, he had found a purpose and had people he wanted to protect.

Frisk was attending another meeting with her parents, there were worries about the monsters losing the war with the humans.

Asgore reassured his people that they would make peace, many humans had seen the error in their ways, it wouldn't be long before the war was ended.

It always inspired Frisk to watch her parents. They could be so diplomatic, the people of their kingdom, both human and monster, looked to the royal family with trust. Frisk hoped one day she too could help her kingdom.

_ 'Get away you monster!'  _ Again a voice called through her memories, but before she could think much on it she was drifting back.

She had remembered so much, and she knew there was still much more to learn. Frisk remembered the war, it had lasted so long, taking so many monsters.

Frisk was 16, she was in a deep purple gown, holding back her tears. Sans was being sent away on a mission. There was no guarantee of when he would return home. She knew her parents were doing what was best for the kingdom, but she worried about him. Frisk found herself in the meadow, it was her favorite place. The grass was soft and flowers bloomed everywhere. Even where the ground was once burnt. She could hear him approaching but refused to face him. Frisk didn't want Sans to see her crying.

"Water you doing out here alone?" He kept his distance, acting as a perfect knight. Frisk hated it. She wanted him to be her friend, not her knight, but Sans took his job seriously. He was one of the best, and if he tried could easily make lieutenant. When Frisk didn't respond Sans sighed and sat beside her, still keeping a proper distance. "Princess, it's cold outside, and with the war front getting closer it's not safe for you to stay here. You need to be inside the castle walls." More silence followed. Frisk refused to comment, keeping her head turned away. "Please Frisky, I won't be here to protect you, promise me you won't leave the castle alone."

"Only if you promise to return safe and sound." She stubbornly replied.

"Alright, and when I do I will tell you a secret." Sans winked at her, taking her hand and helping her stand. Once out of the meadow Sans returned to his professional stance. He bid her farewell at the stable, he was to leave immediately. Frisk watched him ride off into the sunset, more tears in her eyes. She hated watching him leave.

Months after Sans set off, another meeting was held. The humans would agree to peace, but they wanted a marriage to secure the treaty. Her parents had refused but Frisk knew this was their only chance. She agreed to marry the prince. She would do anything for her kingdom. She met her husband-to-be a handful of times before her 18th birthday, she wasn't impressed. He was boring and lacked a sense of humor. Frisk hated their time together because it reminded her she wouldn't be marrying the man she loved.

The wedding was to be held three days after her 18th birthday, so her parents wanted to hold a grand ball. It would be their last chance to celebrate her before she left for the human kingdom. Toriel had a custom gown made for Frisk. A crimson dress, the color of her soul. Her fiance wasn't attending, and neither were some of her best friends. Undyne and Alphys just had a baby, and Sans was on a mission.

Frisk greeted her guests, dancing with those who asked. Eventually, she was able to slip away, standing on the balcony overlooking the garden. What happened next was the best and worst night of her life. She confessed her love to Sans, he loved her too. They even shared a secret kiss. But once the sun rose she had to bid him farewell. Frisk refused to take him with her, she couldn't put herself or Sans through that. To watch the one you love with someone else, seeing her pain reflected in Sans’s eyes every time Prince George held her, kissed her. She would be expected to give birth to an heir. How could she even think about sharing a bed with another man if the one she loved was just outside her door protecting her? She had already informed her parents of her decision. They didn't want to agree but Frisk was an adult, and she was going to be a queen. They had to let her make these decisions.

Once in her room, she wrote a letter to Sans, explaining her decision. As well as letting him know he wasn't to attend the wedding. She couldn't marry the prince if Sans was there. She hoped he'd understand. Frisk then wished him and Papyrus all the happiness in the world. Signing it and on spur of the moment kissing the letter. A ruby red mark stained the paper by her name. Sealing her love into the letter. She tasked a maid in delivering the letter and then began preparing for her wedding and her departure from the one place she'd ever called home.

Three days later and Frisk stood in the dust-filled courtyard. Her family and friends slaughtered before her eyes. She couldn't understand why the prince and his men were attacking. Tears fell from her cheeks. Her makeup staining them black. She tried to get to her family's dust, hoping it was all a bad dream. Guards held her, she tried fighting, cursing them. She used every curse she'd ever heard Undyne say.

"Shut her up!" Prince George snarled, his sword dragging through the piles of dust, desecrating the bodies of those he and his men had killed.

"Stop, please! At least respect their bodies!" She pleaded before a gag was forced into her mouth. Frisk struggled more, she had to do something! Yet she was powerless.

"Now now, a wife should be seen, not heard." He jerked her head up, forcing Frisk to look him in the eyes. "If you wish to keep your life then be a good girl. I won't hesitate to add your blood to my blade."

Frisk glared at the prince, he didn't know her very well. The guards had loosened their hold on her arms when the prince had grabbed her. She wrenched her arms from them and lunged for the sword. She may not be as well trained as a soldier, but Frisk knew the basics. Undyne had made sure of that.

Unfortunately, Prince George was ready for her and easily evaded Frisk. Seeing her plan not working Frisk decided to make a run for it. She just needed to getaway. She felt a hand grab her hair, yanking her back.

"You've made your choice then. Get a pyre ready, we shall burn the princess at the stake." The men didn't even question him. Frisk was tied up and forced as any remaining citizen was rounded up and brought to the square. Magic suppressing collars on the monsters.

The pyre stood where the altar once was. Frisk was dragged up and tied to the stake, many people cried out seeing their beloved princess in such a state. Her crumpled wedding dress hung around her, dust coating it. Frisk felt sick.

_ 'It's ok, I know you can be good.'  _ A familiar voice whispered in her ear, Frisk wanted to question it but the pull of her memories was too strong.

"People and monsters of Ebbot, you are now slaves to my kingdom, any who dare to fight back will face the same fate as your dear princess. Let her screams be a reminder of my power." Prince George was handed a torch. "I will enjoy watching you suffer princess, any last words for your people?"

"I may fall, but our kingdom will rise again! It shall not die as long as there are those who remember. I was glad to be your princess." Frisk kept her head held high, even as the flames began to dance up her legs. She wouldn't scream.

"FRISK!" Her heart dropped. She watched as the one person she had hoped had escaped was charging in on a horse, sword drawn. "I won't let you die here!" He jumped off his horse, using his magic to teleport to Frisk's side. His sword slashed the ropes and he pulled her close. Using his magic again he teleported them out of the fire. Frisk's legs were badly burned, she couldn't stand. Sans held her up, wanting to reassure her but they were still in danger. Upon seeing Sans the captured citizens began fighting back. The humans were able to remove the collars from the monsters but even magic wasn't enough. There were too many enemies. Sans tried fighting off soldiers but with an injured Frisk in his arms, he wasn't able to dodge well. The prince made a lunge at Frisk, trying to stab her but Sans took the blow. Dust began to flurry sound him.

_ 'It's a beautiful day outside' _

"I'm sorry Frisky, I couldn't keep my promise. I love you." With his last words, Sans used the last of his magic to teleport them away. When she arrived at her new destination Sans was gone, his dust scattered in the grass around her. Papyrus stood to the side, tears spilling down his cheeks.

_ 'flowers are blooming' _

Frisk couldn't understand why this had happened. This was wrong! Sans couldn't be dead! Everyone was gone, and it was her fault. She wanted to change it, she wanted to rewrite the story.

_ 'Kids like you,' _

Her friends and family deserved a better life. 

_ 'Should be' _

They deserved to be happy and healthy. They deserved to be alive!

_ 'Burning in hell!' _

Frisk felt something in her swell. It felt strange. She was determined. Time stopped, Frisk looked around confused. Everything was frozen, even the grass around her stopped mid sway, dust frozen in the air around her. Then she noticed a woman standing in the grass.

"Hello my child, I heard your plea. I am Aasha, and I have come to help you. What is it you wish for?" The lady seemed to be ever-changing. Shifting colors and shapes almost impossible to stare at. Frisk had to look away. She didn't know why but she knew this woman was telling the truth. She could help.

"I want to change the fate of my kingdom and its people. They don't deserve to die like this."

"I see, a noble wish indeed. There will be consequences for wishing something so grand, are you sure you're ready to pay them?" The mysterious wish granter smiled kindly at Frisk, impressed by the selfless wish the young woman was asking for.

"I'll pay any price, so long as they'll get to live." So long as Sans and her parents can be happy. She added silently.

"I see, then I shall grant your wish. To change their fate I must reset time and remove you. Fear not, I will merely stop their time so they will almost be the same age when you meet again." Aasha stared at Frisk, then a broad smile spread across her face. "I am impressed by your selflessness so I shall create ties, allowing you to find the one you love! Hmm, yes everyone shall have these ties." She mumbled to herself while pacing circles around Frisk. "A soulmate, the one who loves and understands you best. Yes, that should work. Worry not child, you will not remember a thing, probably. You shall live a happy life, and will find your true love." The lady kissed Frisk's head and everything went black. Time was reset, Frisk was no longer a part of the past. A new future was set for the monsters, one of war and imprisonment.

Frisk remembered it all. Even the pain of being burned at the stake. She could barely comprehend it all.

_ 'Stop moving you smiley bastard!'  _ Chara's voice was harsh, just like Prince George's when he ordered her death.

_ 'How many times do I need to kill you for you to stay dead?'  _ Sans, was he fighting Chara?

Then new memories began to pour into her. She saw her hands covered in dust, murdering everything that moved. She felt sick. No one could stop her. She killed everyone, all her friends and family, young and old. Now Sans was all that stood between her and the king.

"Stop Chara! Why are you doing this?" Frisk watched her dust-coated hand tighten its grip around an equally dust-covered knife. Sans stood across from her, he looked menacing, Frisk had never seen him that way.

_ 'Hello Frisky, I was beginning to think you wouldn't come back. Sit tight and watch the show, I have to take out the trash.'  _ Chara lunged forward, Frisk gasped as the blade barely missed its target, cutting Sans's sleeve instead.  _ 'Hold still you fucker! Now that we have an audience this will be more fun!' _

Sans ignored her comment, attacking with his magic. Frisk made a mental note that if they survived she was going to have him trained with the guards. Sans was strong with magic alone, but once he learned to use weapons and magic at the same time he was almost unstoppable.

"Chara, please stop. We can reset, save everyone. They don't have to die!" Frisk tried reasoning with the other girl. "I risked everything for them to have another chance, please don't waste it!"

_ 'Oh Frisky. Poor delusional Frisky Bisky. It's because you saved them that I have to do this, they have to die. You know, there's a reason I fell here. I learned it after watching all your repressed memories. You weren't the only one reborn Frisky. I am the reincarnation of Prince George, my memories came back after you died and time reset. Who knew resets could bring up memories?. Now that I remember everything I have to end them all, and having you watch as I once again kill your lover is the icing on the cake.'  _ Chara laughed menacingly again, her words sinking in.  _ 'Monster filth deserve death.'  _ With those words Chara struck out, hitting her target. Sans fell to his knees, shock on his features.

_ 'Heh, can't say I never tried. I'm going to Grillby's, Papyrus you want anything?'  _ Sans murmured before teleporting away. A small pile of dust left in his wake. Chara kicked it and continued onwards, she was full of determination.


	14. All Things Must Come To An End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, hope you are staying safe and healthy! Here is the chapter

Frisk felt her world stop. She couldn't gain control, all she could do was watch Chara kill mercilessly. First Asgore, then Flowey, and then many humans, Chara killed and killed, her hands stained red, her smile stretched from ear to ear. Then Chara grew bored. Frisk, who had been silent for so long, spoke to her. Just simple whispers for Chara to reset, to have more fun with the monsters. In reality Frisk was plotting to gain control. She just needed Chara to be less powerful. It didn't take much, Chara thought she had won and so she listened and Reset. Frisk began to fight, her determination returning ten fold.

_ 'What are you doing?!'  _ Chara was taken by surprise and struggled to maintain control of Frisk's body.  _ 'Just give up already! I already won!'  _ Frisk just fought harder, feeling herself gaining leeway.

"Get. Out. Of. My. Body!" Frisk pushed and pushed until Chara was forced back into the depths of Frisk's mind. She fell to the ground, her legs unstable. She was in disbelief. Frisk had finally done it. She had spent years watching as Chara murdered thousands of people with her hands, and now she was free.

_ 'It's not over yet Frisk. I'm still here and I won't stop fighting till I get what I want!'  _ Chara threatened. Frisk shook her head, trying to dislodge Chara from her head.

"You killed everyone, humans and monsters alike, what more could you possibly want? Enough is enough, I will make sure you never hurt anyone ever again." Frisk knew that was a promise she would see through to the end.

Frisk took her time going through the ruins. She hugged Flowey, assuring him Chara was gone forever. He didn't believe her at first, and even attacked her but Toriel saved Frisk just like before. When Frisk saw her goat mom she burst into tears and hugged her. She greeted everyone and apologized, she knew they didn't remember the reset but she felt it was the right thing to do. She bought many spider doughnuts and a jug of spider cider. She knew nothing could make up for what Chara had done but she hoped by saving them all she could erase some of her sins. The hardest part about leaving the ruins was knowing she would never see her mother again. The second hardest part was knowing Sans was up ahead. Three steps from the door Frisk had to dodge a slew of bones that almost impaled her. Sans stood before her, his left eye ablaze with magic. Frisk tried to speak but couldn't catch her breath as she dodged wave after wave of bones.

"You have a lot of nerve coming here after what you did. Ya should have stayed in the future." He growled out, sending out Gaster blasters. He wasn't really looking at her, his face turned to the snow. Frisk felt her heart bleed for him. He thought she was Chara.

"Sansy please!" Frisk managed to shout as she narrowly escaped getting blasted. He flinched but didn't move his head. Another wave was launched at her. "Sans, please, look at me." She made her way closer to him while mostly dodging each attack he threw at her. She had a bone sticking out of her shoulder and a burn on her back from a few close calls. Still, Frisk kept pushing on. Once she was close enough, Frisk made him face her. Tears streamed down her cheeks as she watched him realize the truth. "I told you silly bones, it's really me." He hesitated, but the pull of his soul broke his shell and he lunged at her. Pulling Frisk into a tight hug. Neither spoke for a while. They just sat in each others arms and cried.

Sans looked Frisk over, realizing he had hurt her again. "I'm sorry. I should have known, but I couldn't look at ya covered in dust again." He dissipated the bone in her shoulder, only for fresh blood to pour out of her wound. Panicking, Sans grabbed Frisk up to carry her to Papyrus but something stopped him. The longer he held her in his arms the more memories he regained. Memories of a time long forgotten. A puzzled Frisk brought him back.

"Are you alright?" She touched his face gingerly, not wanting to spook him.

"I'm alright, Princess." His words fell effortlessly and his posture changed. Frisk knew but dared not ask. Sans remembered their past life. "Let's get you healed, then we'll talk." Sans held her tighter, he would not lose her a third time.

Frisk and Sans did talk, they reminisced over their past lives, Frisk loosly explained what had happened after Sans had died. She told him her determination to change things was strong enough to change time itself. Sans knew it wasn't the whole truth but he decided to wait before asking again. He just got Frisk back, he wasn't about to push her away again. Sans accompanied her on her journey, claiming to have captured the dangerous human. Most didn't argue with him, and when someone did he just lifted Frisk with his magic to show he really did have her. Sans enjoined the quiet moments the best. When it was just him and Frisk. They could walk hand in hand, he even managed to sneak a kiss in Waterfall. He loved her. He was even ready to fight the King if he dared harm her.

Frisk knew what had to be done, so she cherished her time with Sans even more. They were close to the end now. Frisk knew she would be hurting Sans, but what she was about to do was for the welfare of her people. She couldn't let the monsters live in the underground, trapped, never to see the sun. She was ready to die for her kingdom. Once they reached MTT resort Frisk used being tired as an excuse and bought a room for the night, telling Sans to go home so Papyrus wouldn't worry. Frisk knew to phrase her words so as not to lie. When he smiled and kissed her hand Frisk only felt guilt. She loved him, but she knew she couldn't stop now. Not when she was this close.

Once she was sure he was gone, Frisk made a b-line for the castle. It didn't take long, soon she was standing in her Father's garden. The yellow flowers covering the ground around her.

Asgore sat at a table with a cup of tea. When he noticed her he sighed sadly. "Oh, hello. I'd offer you a cup but… I suppose you're ready to try and leave."

"No, I came to give you my soul on the condition you won't go to war with the humans." Frisk knelt before him, bringing her soul forward. "I want you all to be free, and I know with my sacrifice you will be."

"Child, do you understand what it is you are saying?" Asgore was stunned, he had never met a human who was willing to give their soul away. He felt his sins cralingnup his back.

"Yes, please hurry. I don't want him stopping me." She mumbled the last part but King Asgore still heard her. She watched as her Father stood, towering over her. "I've lived long enough, it is time your people see the sun."

"You are a noble human, I will honor your wish. I vow this upon my soul, we shall do everything in our power to love in peace with the humans. Might I know your name?"

"I am Frisk, thank you sir." On instinct Frisk stepped forward and hugged Asgore. He froze, unsure on what to do. Before he could react Frisk had pulled away and summoned her soul. "I will save the monsters."

"NO!" Frisk watched her soul turn blue, then she felt the pull of Sans's magic. She was forced backwards into his waiting arms. "I won't let you. You can't leave like this, not after everything we've been through." Frisk could feel him trembling. She felt her heart break once more. "I'm sorry King Asgore, you can't have her soul. She's my soulmate, you can't take her away from me." Warm tears of blue magic fell on her shoulder. Frisk was at a loss. On the one hand she wanted to save everyone, on the other hand she wanted to be selfish and spend her life with Sans.

Asgore too was at a loss, he had never seen Sans so passionate. Not even when he became the judge to insure his brother wouldn't be able to join the royal guard. Sans had always been unfazed by things, never one to show weakness. Yet here he was, clutching onto the human for dear life. Crying. The King knew he couldn't take the human's soul.

"I hereby order immunity to you, Frisk the human. You are safe in this barrier as long as you do not harm a monster. I will give the foramen decree tomorrow." Asgore nodded to the two before going inside his home.

Sans and Frisk were both silent, stunned by the king's speech. It was Frisk who broke first.

"I'm sorry I tricked you but I had to. I could have saved everyone. You could've seen the sky, the stars. You, more than anyone else, deserve to be free." She tried not to cry, but her eyes welled up and the tears leaked out. Dripping off her chin and onto Sans's arms.

"Freedom is pointless without you. I lived one life of regret, I won't live another. I never should have let you marry that prince. From now on I'll keep you safe." Sans held her tighter, silently vowing to protect her till his last breath. "Come on, let's go home. I know a shortcut." He let her go and outstretched his h

"Ok." Frisk held Sans hand and followed him through the magic. If only for a short time, Frisk would let herself be selfish.

* * *

10 years later

Sans sat on the cave edge, watching a child play. The child had been an orphan, a human who wandered into the mountain and fell. Unlike Frisk, this child was timid, afraid of everything, and unlike Frisk, this human was alive. Aliza, a small thing that for some strange reason clung to him. Granted he was one of the only beings left in the underground.

After the barrier broke Sans decided to stay, there wasn't anything for him out there. He had lost so much, his brother had died when Frisk lost control again. Sans was the one to stop her, just as he landed the final blow his Frisk returned. Sans had waited, watching her soul leave her body. She was going to reset, she had to. She never did. Undyne arrived shortly after. The tall woman had to fight back tears upon learning her two best friends were gone. She collected Frisk's soul and left, promising to help Sans with the funeral arrangements later.

Sans had shut down, wanting to die himself, but he had promised both Frisk and Papyrus that he would live his life. So he did. Days blended into weeks, weeks into years. He kept to his routine, the only thing keeping him going was the thought of disappointing his loved ones. Then one day something changed.

Sans had been patrolling his usual route when he saw something peculiar. A small human child, no older than 5. When Sans approached her she fell to the ground, fear written all over her face. Then she furrowed her brow, her fear turning to confusion. Then she did the most unexpected thing, she got up and hugged him.

That was a year ago, and now his life was less meaningless. This small child who looked to him for safety, who needed him as much as he needed her. Although she didn't talk, Sans and Aliza were able to communicate. She knew the language of hands, or as she called it sign language. He was starting to be happy again.

Sans knew he would never be able to replace Papyrus or Frisk, but in this little human he was able to have a family again.

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, this is the end. The reason it took so long was I couldn't decide between a happy or sad ending. In the end I chose bittersweet. 
> 
> If you have any questions feel free to leave a comment and I will do my best to answer them. 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading this story, I hope you liked it. Have a wonderful day lovelies!


End file.
